Another Chance
by SlvrDrgn
Summary: Set during the break up season, give it a chance. Also AU. Please R/R ~Chapter Nine now up soo sorry for the delay~
1. A New Beginning

A/N: Ok guys depending on how well you like this will decide if there are more chapters. This is my first time writing a 'break up' fic. And I hope that this will turn to be interesting. And I do know that this concept is highly overused. And I have added some twist here and there. Also the title is in the works so any ideas will be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from it. The song used in this chapter is 'The Last Words You Said' by Sarah Brightman, incase you are wondering I don't own that either.  
  
Chapter One: A New Beginning  
  
Serena walked down the street of a busy American city. Her gold and silver locks shimmered in the sluggishly setting sun. It had been over a month sense she had left Tokyo. On the plane trip across the ocean she had refused to cry and banished her tears to a place that had long been forgotten in her heart. She arrived in California and had stayed there only a couple of days. She didn't want to be that close to Japan. For a month she had constantly moved. Never staying in one place to long. Eventually she made it to the eastern city of Atlanta.  
  
It was there that she was now. In a way she still didn't feel that she was far enough away from the cause of her heartache. But she knew that there would never be a place that was far enough for her to feel comfortable. Atlanta would be her new home; this was a place that she could start over in. A place where no one knew here and place where no one cared about what happened to her.  
  
She was looking for a job and stretching out what little money she had left. Hopefully she would get lucky and find one soon, if she didn't she would be in a lot of trouble. Her parents had told her to let them know if she needed anything. True she could call them but she had come here to make a new life for herself, she didn't want to have to rely on them for anything.  
  
Five interviews today and none of them had worked out. Where was she going to sleep tonight? She didn't have enough money for a hotel here. Maybe she should have told the scouts where she was going, but it was all too late for that. Darien had broken it off with her; the scouts had done nothing so there wasn't any reason for her to ignore them. But again she was doing this to start over in her life.  
  
By this time she had wandered into Underground Atlanta. The noise decibels rose higher with each minute and the lights seemed to go on forever in a never-ending dizzying dance. Across from her there was a club, Club Celestial. It looked relatively new and had a sign advertising the position of a bartender and one for a vocalist. 'What the heck.' She thought disdainfully, 'Why not give it a try.'  
  
Serena straightened her travel clothes as best as she could and entered the club. The lighting was dimmer and it was much quieter. It was obvious that the owner was preparing to open for the night.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, where do I need to go to apply for the job as bartender?" her speech was slow and she stood nervously in front of the bar and a young man with silver hair.  
  
"Have you had any experience?" His voice held no emotion and nothing could be gathered from his steel gray eyes.  
  
"I used to mix the drinks for my fathers parties. But that is all." It wasn't a complete lie, but then again it wasn't the complete truth.  
  
"You can have a trial run tonight and we'll see how you do." He was surprised when he saw her ivory face form a small smile.  
  
"Thank you." For a moment she seemed like she was going to add some more but changed her mind.  
  
"Do you have anything to change in to?" He asked eyeing her wrinkled and worn blue jeans and her faded black tank top. Serena nodded in response. "Go down the hall and take the first door on your left, you can change in there and leave your things."  
  
He watched her go with a slight bounce in her step and shook his head. She reminded him of someone, but for some reason he couldn't name who. They other guys would be here shortly better to give her the run down of how things were going to work for the night before they got there and tried to confuse here.  
  
A short time later Serena came back into the main room changed into a fresh pair of low-rise black jeans and baby blue form fitting tank top. On her tiny feet she had on a pair of black boots. She wore no jewelry and the only make-up that adorned her face was clear lip-gloss. Her long dual colored hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a few straight strands framing her face.  
  
Kaz did a double take, was this the same girl that had just walked in there looking like she had never seen a change of clothes. 'Well at least she can look the part.'  
  
"Will this do?" She sure hoped it would, this was her nicest outfit that she had with her. Her blue silver eyes glittered with hope.  
  
"Yeah it'll do." Before he had a chance to say anything else the front doors where thrown open and in walked a group of three men laughing and joking. The noise startled Serena, and she turned around to see what could cause that mush ruckus. She knew of only four people who could be that loud and they were back in Tokyo.  
  
The next thing that was heard was a low whistle. Cutting through the laughing and cutting up. Serena blushed.  
  
"Where did you find the girl Kaz?" The sandy blonde asked, openly staring.  
  
"She is the new bartender. In other words leave her alone." The silver haired one responded curtly.  
  
"Oh I get it Kaz's already claimed her." This came the tallest of the three; he had chestnut hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
  
"I have not. She works here, you will act like you work as well." By now Serena could guess that he was Kaz. "Let me introduce you to my partners and your coworkers. There's Jagger, Zane, and Nate. And I'm Kaz." He said pointing out each in turn.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." The three chorused more or less.  
  
Serena smiled, she had a feeling she was going to like this group of guys. "Nice to meet you, I'm Serena. But call me Sere."  
  
"Only if you call me Jag." The sandy blonde responded, while holding his hand out to her.  
  
"Deal." She answered while accepting his hand in a handshake.  
  
"Ok guys we've got to get ready for tonight. Sere if you want get familiar with where everything is kept behind the bar and we'll be out shortly." Kaz told her as his group headed down the hall where she had changed.  
  
She watched them go before going to behind the counter. She looked around, seeing that everything was neat and easily found. This should be pretty easy. She hoped that she remembered everything from those parties.  
  
A short time later the group came walking out all dresses the same, black pants black pull over tops, and black boots. Nate's hair was pulled back neater and looked wet, where as Kaz's was left down. Sere was singing softly to herself and therefore didn't notice when they came back.  
  
Quickly and quietly they left the hall and headed back to the room they had come from. "I think we just found our lead vocalist. Her voice is sweet and clear. And I'll bet anything that she can sing louder than that."  
  
The guys nodded in agreement with Zane.  
  
"I have an idea." They gathered around and listened to the plan. A few minutes more the group came out of the back talking as if nothing had happened.  
  
Their conversation surprised Sere back from whatever world she was in. "We can't do that song tonight, we have no one to sing the woman's part. And I'm pretty sure that Zane doesn't want to have to sing that high. Last time he almost killed us for that." It was Jagger talking.  
  
"I WILL NOT SING THAT PART!" This came from who else but Zane. "You will not get me to sing that part." He replied stubbornly to them. The look on his face showed that he would not change his mind.  
  
Sere found this very entertaining. 'To bad Rei isn't here, she would have sang with them.'  
  
"Hey Sere, would you mind doing something for us?" Jag asked, quite innocently.  
  
"Umm.sure." Her reply was hesitant but she agreed anyway.  
  
"Run through this song with us, that way we can hear how it sounds with an actual female singing the part."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Jag." The sarcasm was thick in Zane's voice.  
  
Sere came out from around the bar and glided over to them. Jag handed her a piece of paper that was a duet between a man and a woman. She glanced it over it would be easy. She had heard the actual song before and new that it was popular. It would be a cinch to sing it.  
  
The group walked up to the stage and made sure that everything was working correctly before calling Sere up to sing. Soft music began to play in the background and at the right moment Sere began to sing, her voice clear and pure and carrying across the room. The first part was a solo of only Sere.  
  
//Somewhere in time I know,  
  
Darling you'll come back to me.  
  
Roses will bloom again,  
  
But Spring feels like eternity.//  
  
Zane joined her after that.  
  
//In your kiss it wasn't goodbye.  
  
You are still the reason why.  
  
I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,  
  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
  
"Love me now forever"  
  
Were the last words you said to me.//  
  
After that it alternated between Sere alone and with Zane.  
  
//And when the morning comes,  
  
My hands still reach out for you.  
  
Some things remain the same;  
  
There is nothing I can do.  
  
I can barely get through the day  
  
Ever since you went away.  
  
I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,  
  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
  
"Love me now forever"  
  
Were your last words to me...  
  
Heaven help us cross this endless sea  
  
With starlight above to guide you to me.  
  
Waves crushing on distant shores,  
  
They're calling our names forever more.  
  
And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room,  
  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
  
"Love me now forever"  
  
Were the last words you said to me.//  
  
The lost note slowly died away. Leaving the guys standing in shock. None of the others had been able to sing that song that way, with that much feeling. They didn't want to break the enchantment that had been wrought by the song and by Serena.  
  
Reluctantly Zane spoke, still half in a trance from the song. "Sere you are hired as our new lead female vocalist." His tone held plainly said that there was not a choice.  
  
Sere stood in a stunned silence. The full meaning had yet to sink into her head.  
  
"Earth to Sere, come in Sere!" Jag nearly shouted while waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Me.me sing? I.I couldn't."  
  
"You can, you have and you will. You are just what we have been looking for." Nate reassured her. "Don't worry if you have to sing tonight it will only be one song. So don't worry, enjoy the night. And did I mention that we have a band scheduled for tonight?"  
  
She was too shocked to speak and so just stood there staring.  
  
"So we'll take that as a yes then." Zane said while he steered her back to the bar.  
  
"Still want to work the bar tonight?" Kaz asked.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"You keep all the tips that you make. And it will get pretty busy being a Saturday and all so if you need help just yell."  
  
With that the guys went and got the stage set up for the band that was coming in. And left Sere to her thoughts. A short time later Kaz announced that the doors would be opening in fifteen minutes and to get ready for the crowd.  
  
Crowd was not the right word. It was more like a stampede. Luckily the ones at the bar were used to there only being one bar tender and there didn't act like complete animals. The band began to play a great dance song and the bar was mainly clear of people for the duration of a couple of songs at least. This gave Sere time to clean things up some and prepare for the next assault of customers.  
  
The night passed by in a haze like that for Sere. By three o'clock the last one had either stumbled or walked out of the place. As Kaz locked up the doors Sere leaned one elbow on the counter resting her chin in her hand. Slowly her eyes drifted shut.  
  
"Time to go Sere." Zane called, while gently shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Ok. I'm ready I've just got to grab my things." She ran off into the back room where she had changed. And grabbed what little she had brought with her.  
  
"You left this." Kaz told her holding out an envelope that was pretty big.  
  
"Oh thanks. I guess I did."  
  
"Where ya staying? I'll give you lift home that way you don't have to walk." Nate told her while escorting her from the club.  
  
"Oh.I've got to check into a hotel."  
  
"It's kind of late to do that now. There's plenty of room at my house, why don't you stay there tonight and in the morning I can help you find a place of your own." By this time they had come to a cherry red motorcycle with black leather seats. For some reason he felt a need to protect her, to know that she was safe.  
  
"I couldn't. I've just met you. I couldn't do that." She half mumbled the reply.  
  
"Look you're half asleep on your feet. Do you trust me?"  
  
Yes she trusted him, but should she? And half asleep was right. And she knew that nothing would happen to her there. So why not? Maybe it was time that she started listening to that little voice inside her head. "Ok, but just for tonight."  
  
He flashed a genuine smile and helped her onto the back of the bike. Thirty minutes later they pulled into the garage of a two-story house. The lights were on in a couple of the rooms so he knew the guys where already home. Sere climbed off the back of the bike somewhat stiffly, and stretched before grabbing her bag and following the patiently waiting Nate.  
  
Once in the house he showed her to one of the spare bedrooms, which happened to have a bathroom attached to it. He made sure she had everything that she may need and left her fro the night.  
  
Sere waited until his footsteps faded and locked the door. It wasn't that she didn't trust them because she did; it was just well she had just met them and didn't really know them yet. With the door locked she went to take a hot shower. She could have stayed in there forever but knew that she had to get some sleep.  
  
Once out of the shower and ready for bed and she climbed in to the king size bed that sat in the middle of the room. The sheets where cotton and pale blue. And there were tons of pillows piled at the head of it. All of them in different shades of blue.  
  
As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. And stayed that way through the night and late into the next morning. When she woke up she was surprised to see that it was a little past noon, there was sun streaming in through the blinds that adorned the window. Stretching her sore muscles she climbed out of bed and got dresses. A short time later she walked down the stairs looking around trying to find the kitchen.  
  
Which wasn't such a hard thing to do since all she had to do was follow her nose. She entered the large kitchen dressed in a pale pink sundress with her hair flowing about her and feet bare. The guys were sitting at the oak table in the center of the room.  
  
"And so sleeping beauty awakes." Jag announced as he pulled out another chair.  
  
"And prince charming must have forgot the kiss." She retorted back at him jokingly. Her comment caused the table to burst into a round of laughter. For some reason she felt comfortable with them, like she did with the Scouts. She took that chair that was offered her and accepted the plate that was handed to her by Kaz. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.  
  
They guys talked over their plans for the day while she ate. Most of which revolved around going to the studio and recording. Something she tried her best to ignore.  
  
"So Sere, what are your plans for the day?"  
  
"I had thought that I would try to find a place for me to stay. And the maybe the mall."  
  
"I'll go with you to the mall." Zane happily volunteered. The guys burst out laughing again at this. "Humph." Was his only response to the laughter. On his way out of the kitchen he grabbed Sere's hand and dragged her out behind him.  
  
The guys just gave her helpless looks. She vaguely heard the words "She'll learn never to say mall around him." Before she was completely out of earshot.  
  
"I'll drive, so I'll go get the car while you go get your shoes and whatever else you need." Zane told her while pausing at the stairs. He gave her a gentle push before going out the front door. Sere almost ran up the stairs. She grabbed her white tennis shoes and her purse, which held what little money she had left and her tips from last night.  
  
Zane was waiting for her in the driveway leaning against a midnight black Camero. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and then got into the still running, cool car himself. At first the drive was quiet but Zane took the initiative and started to talk.  
  
"You know you really don't have to find a place to stay. You are welcomed to stay at the house. We aren't even there most of the time so you would have it to yourself. And with you working at the club you'll be closer that what most apartments buildings are."  
  
"I couldn't stay. I would feel as if I was imposing."  
  
"Oh no way. Tell you what, give it a try for a week and see how it goes, if it doesn't' work I'll help you find a place."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now since you are our female vocalist you should know who does what. I usually have the main male part. Kaz is on the guitar, Nate on piano, Jag normally does the drums. There are times that they all sing back up. If I'm not singing I'll usually take second guitar. I think that's about it. Hey we're here." On the last part he sounded like a little boy in a toy store.  
  
The car was parked pretty quickly and before she knew what happened they where in the mall. Going from store to store. Sere had never seen a guy that liked to shop so she was surprised by his attitude towards the whole thing. By the time that they got out of the place both of their hands were filled with bags from just about every store in the place. It was obvious that Zane had a ton of fashion sense. And made a mental note not to mention shopping around him again.  
  
The guys called on their way back to the house and said to meet them at the studio that they wanted to record the duet from last night. It never occurred to Sere that they were the ones that originally did the song.  
  
Zane chattered on about this and that for the ride there and on the way into the studio. When they entered the recording room they other three gave her sympathetic looks. A few short minutes later and they were recording the song. After about three times they were through and were free to go. Together they went to eat at one of the restaurants that was close by.  
  
The excuse was that they didn't want to have to cook when they got home. Dinner passed quietly and soon they were all back at the house. The club wouldn't open tonight so they were free to do whatever they wanted. Sere spent the time hanging her new clothes up listening to the radio. 'Maybe I should write to the girls, let them know that I'm okay.' This thought had crossed her mind many times but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her parents knew that she was alive and well, but they didn't know what part of the country she was in.  
  
They guys were downstairs doing something that sounded oddly like wrestling and she could only guess. But she did know that she wasn't going down there to find out. Sitting at the window seat she pulled out a notebook she had bought earlier that day and began to write. She was surprised by what came out. A song was on the paper. One that she would keep to herself she had no right showing it to them. Downstairs it had gotten oddly quite. She didn't notice this until her bedroom door was flung open by Jag; a moment later she was in his arms and they where on their way down stairs, protesting the whole way.  
  
She dropped her book as they went out the doors to the patio; it landed open to the song. The next thing she knew she was floating in the air and then under the water. There was only time enough for a small squeak before her head went under.  
  
When Sere was able to see again, Jag was on the ground laughing so hard he was crying. Luckily for Sere, and unluckily for him, he was right by the pool. With a sly smirk and quicksilver moves the 'jackal' was in the pool as well.  
  
It was now her turn to laugh as he surfaces spurting. His outraged face was all the more hilarious. The guys where also laughing and before they knew what had happened they where also in the pool.  
  
The first thing that any of them heard came from Zane. "MY HAIR!" Of course this caused even more fits of laughter. The group spent about an hour in the pool, taking turns on dunking each other. After they were all out and soaking wet they headed back into the kitchen. It was on the way that Kaz saw the book lying face down beside the door. The others were already in the house so he picked it up and flipped it over.  
  
It was obvious that it didn't belong to any of the guys. The cover was midnight blue and showed each of the planets circling around the sun. Along the binding was the planets sign plus four he had never seen before. He had held the page with and flipped it open. Written in a very neat handing writing were the lyrics to a song.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well if you have read this far I hope that you will review and tell me what you think. I do realize that this chapter was slow, but it does pick up in later ones if you like it and are interested.  
  
~Silvra 


	2. Back To Tokyo

Chapter Two: Back In To Tokyo  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Any way about the age thing, I do know the lawful age for America. But with me I never think about ages until after I have the story wrote then I go back and add them, it's a long story if you want to know it email me. Ok I know these ages don't follow the anime but for the sake of the story.  
  
Serena- 20 When leaving Tokyo, turned 21 in America  
  
Kaz- 23; Jag- 22; Nate- 22; Zane- 21  
  
Mina- 21; Rei-21; Lita- 21; Ami- 20  
  
Darien- 25  
  
Kaz quickly scanned through them while walking into the laughter filled kitchen. Closing the book he promised himself that he would look over them carefully later. There was no way the guys could put that much feeling into a song. He knew that for sure. So that only left it to be Sere's. 'Hmm.I wonder if she will show it to us.'  
  
"We've got an early morning, so we had better get to bed." Nate said, pushing his chair away from the table.  
  
"Yeah, to bad we've got to meet with that whack-o that some call a writer." This came from Jag.  
  
"How long has it been since he had an actual song?" Zane asked. It was most than obvious that they weren't happy about this guy.  
  
"You know the answers to those questions as well as I do. We stay with him because no one else can write anything that is half way decent. And as for how long, oh I would say a good year or so." Unbeknownst to the three guys they had played right into his hands with that conversation. Maybe there was hope for getting Sere to show them the song.  
  
The group exited the kitchen with 'goodnights' and 'see ya in the mornings.' Soon after they were all in bed with Kaz quietly strumming his guitar attempting to find a melody.  
  
The next morning Kaz didn't care about being subtle. Sere had talent and by the Goddess he would get her to write on way or another. Breakfast went surprising well considering the fact that he basically told her that they would be using her song for their record. Of course this lead to a huge argument about how it was none of his business to go through her things and him coming back with she shouldn't have left it lying on the ground out in the open. By the end of breakfast they had come to an agreement of sorts.  
  
Sere was to show them any song that she wrote and they would stay out of her things unless they were in their rooms. Then they used the excuse that they needed to know what was in their room and why it was there.  
  
After the dishes had been cleared and ears had stopped ringing the group went down the basement where there was a small studio set up. Kaz had finally gotten a melody figured out and wanted Nate to come up with a counter melody on the piano.  
  
Two hours later they had a rough copy done and ready to show the producers. It was about that time that Zane realized that they were late for the meeting with the whack-o. Piling into the blue Explorer, they made their way to the studio.  
  
'Note self NEVER ride with Jag when you are in a hurry!' Sere told herself after about the fifth sharp turn they had made with NO warning. She had had enough after the sixth one. "JAG SLOW DOWN! The creep as you refer to him can wait a little longer." Surprising the others he slowed down. Enough so that the Explorer didn't come close to flipping when he turned.  
  
"Now that I don't have to worry about my life as much, what is the name of ya'lls group?" She asked more calmly than she felt.  
  
"Earth Squad." The quiet reply came from a green Zane.  
  
"It has a good ring to it." In her mind she was yelling 'WHY EARTH? Will I never get away from that? Of course not, you are on the EARTH after all.' In the end logic took over. They had by this time arrived at the meeting place.  
  
The building was tall and had black glass all the way around. It was the only one like that on the block. When she entered through the automatic sliding doors a gush of cool air hit her in the face, causing her to catch her breath.  
  
The guys seemed used to this and paid it no attention. They had to wait for an elevator before finally arriving at the tenth floor. In front of them sat a partitioned glass wall that lead to an office that was hidden from view.  
  
The inner office was decorated in shades of red and green. Giving the room a forest like feel. Four black leather chairs were placed in front of the large cherry wood desk. Behind the desk sat a man in his mid thirties and was already balding.  
  
Kaz took charge of the situation before the other had a chance to say anything. "Anders, the only reason that we are here is to inform you that your services are no longer required." The whole time that Kaz spoke his voice stayed calm and had an icy edge to it. Anders' face on the other hand was turning different shades of red with each word.  
  
With giving him time to respond the group left the office with the same grace that they had entered. Back down the elevator and to the Explorer.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Sere asked before getting into the vehicle.  
  
"To see out producer and to get you signed." Kaz answered.  
  
"We aren't in a hurry for that appointment are we?" looking at Nate who just grinned and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"No, he is used to us just stopping by so it won't be a surprise."  
  
With that out of the way they were once again in the death trap, as she had come to think of it. The legal proceedings went by in a haze for her, just signing where she was told. With all that done and over with it was to the club to get ready for a reunion party that they would be having later that night.  
  
It was agreed upon that Sere would sing one song and leave the rest to the guys while she worked the bar. Being that Nate wouldn't let anyone drive his 'baby' he and Sere went back to the house to get their clothes for the night. The guys would be wearing all back, once again. Serena on the other hand had no idea what to wear.  
  
She looked through her new wardrobe and chose a tight, floor length skirt with slits to the thighs, and an a-symmetrical black top, that had rhinestones along the seams. For shoes it was a simple pair of black pumps.  
  
With everything that she would need in the garment bag that Nate had let her use, she was ready to go back to the club. Nate on the other hand looked liked he would kill the first one that said that he got the wrong shirt.  
  
The drive back was fairly quiet.  
  
"So, you have anymore songs hiding anywhere?" He asked casually.  
  
'Hmm.to tell him about that notebook or note to tell him, that is the question. Better not, that way I'll have something else to fall back on in tight spots.' "Nope, sorry."  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll jut have to throw you back in the pool." He let the rest of the sentence hang open the air.  
  
The reunion went off perfectly. As did the other events that were going on at the club. Sere felt at home with the guys that she didn't think about looking for her own place again. A week passed before the Earth Squad released their first single on American airways. It hit number one the first week.  
  
The years after meeting the guys practically flew by for Sere. They started off with gigs around Atlanta and slowly moved up. About five years later the groups name was common in most households and could be heard all over the airways.  
  
It was time, or so their producer thought, to get them on an international tour. It had been so long since she had been home Sere was looking forward to it and had mostly forgot about why she left in the first place.  
  
~Tokyo~  
  
The years after Serena left passed by slowly for the girls. And Darien, well no one was exactly sure what he was going through. It seemed that the longer that she was gone the further he slipped into a place of darkness. Serena had been gone a week when the dreams had stopped as suddenly as they had started. He still helped the scouts out, feeling as if it was his duty. But his heart wasn't in it anymore.  
  
After about a month had passed the loss of Serena was putting a heavy strain on their ties to each other. Gradually they all began to withdraw back to the way that they were before Serena. Ami had went back to her books, Rei spent more time at the temple, Mina spent a good bit of time chasing the guys, and Lita became more evolved with cooking. They were all trying to find a way to replace the empty spot that was left by Serena's absence. The girls still held their weekly meetings and training sessions. The enemy started appearing less and less. But still they persisted in appearing every so often to test the Scouts abilities.  
  
The only up side to Serena's absence was that their powers had to increase to compensate for the loss of her power.  
  
It had been two months since the last attack and the girls were at their usual both in the Crown Arcade. Andrew had gotten a new radio system put in. One of the older songs had just went off when the DJ came on.  
  
"Guys and gals we've got a real treat for you today. The next song up it the debut of the American Sensation THE EARTH SQUAD! Their song 'The Last Words You Said' has been on the top of the American charts since its release. This is one group that shows promise and is bound to go far. And the rumor on the ways is that the will be performing live here in just a few weeks. We've got backstage passes and front row center tickets. And so Tokyo here is 'The Last Words You Said.'" With that soft music started to play and then the voice of an angel filled the room.  
  
The arcade grew silent as the song played. There was such feeling in the girls voice that it touched everyone somewhere inside. Darien slinked in when // They're calling our names forever more.// played. It struck a chord in his mind. That voice, it sounded familiar but then again it didn't.  
  
The song died away and was followed by a faster more upbeat one. The conversation in the Arcade had resumed as if nothing had happened. Andrew brought over a tray of milkshakes.  
  
"Let's see." he said while pretending to be deep in thought. "Chocolate for Lita, strawberry for Rei, vanilla for Ami and double chocolate for Mina." He made a show of placing them down in front of them, before giving a smile and going over to the other customers.  
  
"Wow she's got a gorgeous voice." Rei commented as she sipped her shake.  
  
"Yeah and you should see the guys in that group. The lead guitarist is just HOT!" Mina added enthusiastically.  
  
"Leave it to Mina, she would know about any hot guys before any one else." Lita just had to add.  
  
"You should see the one on the piano. In your words 'He looks like my old boyfriend.'" She giggled as Lita's face started to turn red.  
  
"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN HIM! So how do you know that he will look like my old boyfriend?"  
  
"Lita, EVERY guy you see looks like your old boyfriend." Ami stressed quietly, never looking up from the magazine she was reading. "But I have to disagree, he looks BETTER than her old boyfriend." She added even more quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!" It came from all three of them.  
  
Ami sighed and turned the magazine so that they could all see it. When they were looking she pointed out the one with the chestnut colored hair.  
  
When Lita saw him, she let out a low whistle. "You're right he does look BETTER than my old boyfriend."  
  
Rei's attention was focused on the one with the sandy blonde hair. Even from the picture it was obvious that he had the prettiest clear brown eyes. After staring at each of the guys for a moment, they all secretly had picked their favorite; they looked at the other person in the picture. It was a girl and she was sitting in an old fashioned low back chair with her legs crossed at the ankles, her hair was long and silver, with blue eyes so light the only way one could tell that they were blue and not silver was from the center of them.  
  
The tallest of the group was standing protectively behind her, his silver hair not quite the same shade, with a smirk like smile on his lips, arms folded over his muscular chest. To the right of her stood the one with the chestnut hair, an easy smile on his face, his left arm was on the back of the chair behind her shoulder. To her left was the sandy blonde, his smile wasn't as big as the other's but just as nice, he was in the same pose as the one on the right. Sitting Indian style on the floor was the one with the light blonde hair; he was leaning against the chair and had a mischievous smirk on his face.  
  
All in the entire group looked happy and as if they had always been together. It was obvious that they were close.  
  
"Can you believe it they are going to be performing here! I've got to get tickets. Did they ever say how to win the tickets?" Mina voice came out as an excited squeak.  
  
"No but I'm sure that it will be something stupid. Like the always do. Why don't we see how much tickets are? We may be able to afford them." Ami said helpfully.  
  
"They are probably outrageous. They are an American group and well you heard them. They are great." Rei put in.  
  
"Yeah probably." The agreed. But it did give them something to think about.  
  
~Ireland~  
  
"The show was great you guys!" This came from Mark, their producer.  
  
"Thanks." They chorused tiredly. Mark had a habit of saying the same thing. Half way through the performance there was an unexpected power surge that knocked everything off line. They group continued with out missing a beat. Although they weren't as loud the concert had still been a hit with the fans.  
  
Now they were back in the main dressing room, relaxing and waiting until it cleared out some to leave. Sere was on sitting at the desk typing on her laptop. The guys had heard about everything that happened before she came to the States. And for some reason hearing that story had sparked memories to begin to arise. By now they all had most of them back.  
  
With the coming of their memories had also come a telepathic link between them. One that Serena guessed would connect them all if they ever got back together. Mark wasn't in the room much longer before he left * to go to attend to some business * as he called it.  
  
"He talks to much." Sere said as soon as the door clicked in closing.  
  
"That he does." Kaz agreed.  
  
"Guys I don't know if I should do this." She said leaning back in her seat and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"They don't have to know that you sent them to them."  
  
"I know that, but what if something happens there and well they find out. I love the scouts and everything and I still love him. I know the Scouts didn't do anything either way, but I don't know if I can face them after leaving them. I abandoned them."  
  
"Look at it this was Sere, they probably know something about why you are gone but not all, and no one said that you had to see them before or after the concert. And plus you've got us with you." Zane added helpfully.  
  
"Yeah what more could you want?" Jag asked, a tiny bit of arrogance in his voice.  
  
Suddenly a pillow went sailing across the room and straight into his face. "A prince charming that's not arrogant." She replied referring back to an old running joke.  
  
"Ouch. you gonna take that from her Jag?" Nate asked taunting them on.  
  
Nate grumbled something under his breath before throwing the pillow back. "What was that Nate? I couldn't quite hear it." Sere said catching the pillow with ease, before throwing it back.  
  
Once again it connected with his face. Before Zane knew what was going on Serena had dived behind him and the pillow connected with the side of his head. "Hey! Don't get me in the middle of this!" He reached for the pillow only to find that Sere had already grabbed and threw it back. Instead of hitting his face it bounced off the side of his head. And in the time that it took him to pick it up and aim it she was behind Nate, who had dozed off knowing how things would go. He awoke with a surprised squeak and an indignant look on his face. That was enough to send the room into laughter.  
  
"Sere, just go ahead and send them the tickets and nothing else, let's see if the come. And then we can always arrange something that will be fun for the five of us." Zane suggested after the laughter had subsided to hard breathing.  
  
"Ok guys I'll do it." With that she walked over to the computer and printed the envelopes off. She handed each of the guys one and a ticket. "You guys get to the honors for one of the girls. I'll do the other." Everything was perfect with the envelopes. Each concert they each got a ticket to give to someone. They had decided that they would do this as a favor to Sere, and they didn't know anyone in Tokyo.  
  
"How are we going to get them there in time?" Jag asked.  
  
"Leave it to me." She quipped taking their envelopes back. About that time there came a knock on the door letting them know that they could leave. Grabbing the few things that they had in the room they left and went out to the waiting bus.  
  
On the bus they went to their areas, and collapsed. The guys wondered how Serena was going to get the tickets to the girls. But before they could think on it any more they fell asleep. Serena waited for a little while to make sure the guys were asleep. She didn't want them to know how she was going to send them. She placed the envelopes face up on the bed and concentrated on what each person looked like, hoping that they still looked the same. As her sight grew blurry she saw each letter disappear in a flash of light that matched the Scout it was addressed to. She knew that they would get them in the morning.  
  
With that reassurance she drifted into sleep. Where dreams of things that once where came again on their nightly parade. While the group slept they started out on another leg of their journey.  
  
~Tokyo four days later~  
  
A group of four very excited girls came into the Arcade all giggles and smiles. This surprised Andrew, he had not seen the girls this happy since before Serena left. Maybe they had good news about her. He went over to their table as they sat down, before he could say anything. Rei spoke up. "The usual. Like we need more sugar."  
  
He just shook his head and went to get their milk shakes. Sometimes, like now, he wandered if they survived on milkshakes. A few minutes later he was back with their shakes, with the girls settled he went back to the counter.  
  
Darien came in a short time later. His dark headed friend had a thoughtful expression on his face, an expression that Andrew hadn't seen in a long time. He shrugged it off; it was good to see the girls so happy, no matter what the reason may be.  
  
"Coffee? Or would you like something stronger?" Andrew asked as Darien sat down at the bar.  
  
"Yeah coffee." He answered absent-mindedly.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Andrew asked as he sat the black coffee down in front of his friend.  
  
"Do you know who The Earth Squad is?"  
  
"Yeah I've heard of them. Some new big name group from America. The girls seem pretty happy today and they would probably no more than I do about them. Why?"  
  
"In the morning mail I received a ticket to their concert. I don't even know who they are, let alone who would be sending me a ticket."  
  
"Weird. So are you going to go?"  
  
"Don't know. Probably not."  
  
"I would, I mean have you seen the lead singer? Talk about nice looking, but then I didn't say that, I've got Rita so I'm happy." He quickly added.  
  
"Yeah why not, it'll give me something to do Saturday." That was the beginning of the longest conversation that they had had in five long years.  
  
'Maybe' Andrew thought 'this will be what he needs to come back to the land of the living.'  
  
The rest of the week went by in a flash for the girls. It seemed like they had so many things to do. Find the perfect outfit, did those shoes match, was the make up the right shade.  
  
~ A hotel on the other side of Tokyo ~  
  
"Since we are here a day early Sere should show us around." Jag said lazily from the couch.  
  
"Don't you think we need to do a sound check first?" She responded uneasily.  
  
"Nope we can do that first thing tomorrow. Plus you said that you wanted to go shopping. So guess what!" 


	3. First Encouters

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I don't own any of these songs either, so don't sure me. Also the lyrics to them all are not in here, but they are mentioned. 'If You See Him, If You See Her' Brooks & Dunn and Reba; 'She'd Give Anything' Little Texas; 'Harder To Breath' Maroon 5; 'Ghost In Your Heart' Bad English; 'Summer of '69' Bryan Adams; 'Only An Ocean Away' Sarah Brightman; 'Someday We'll Know' Many Moore and Jonathan Forem  
  
And with that out of the way, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Three: First Encounter  
  
"Oh please no, please not that. Anything but that." Nate and Jag said sinking to their knees with their heads in their hands.  
  
"YEP! WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!"  
  
All the others could do was stare at him. 'Ok well I'm not about to go around Tokyo with only Zane, so there for I have to get the others to come.' She smirked mischievously coming up with the perfect idea. "Ok fine let's go shopping."  
  
"You two go ahead. We'll stay here." Nate replied.  
  
"Oh but then you will miss all the pretty girls."  
  
"Girls? Pretty? Where, let's go!" With that Nate and Jag were up and on their way out the door pulling Zane behind them. From down the hall Zane was heard yelling.  
  
"Why did you have to say THAT to THEM?"  
  
"Oh well that was worth it. Think Zane will think twice before wanting to go shopping again?" She asked Kaz as she started towards the door.  
  
"Probably not. But you never know." He answered still sitting on one of the chairs that were scattered around the room.  
  
"Come on Kaz. Remember the press thinks that we are 'together' so I can't be seen by myself now can I?" She asked putting on her best pout.  
  
"How do I get suckered into these things?" He mumbled getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"You don't trust the other three, One when there are clothes around and Two when there are girls around." She answered him while following him down the hall. When they caught up with them in the lobby, she informed that they would be walking. Being as traffic would be horrible.  
  
Together they walked down the street in a group asking Sere a ton of questions about this and that. Before long they had come to the mall. "Before we go in, we stay together and do not split up." They agreed, although Nate and Jag weren't happy about that.  
  
They went from store to store, Sere having to stop Zane from buying something a few times. "But what is the use in shopping when you aren't buying anything?" He asked thoroughly confused.  
  
"One they will sell it to you for a lot higher if they know who you are, and two you already have that." She was the only one that knew exactly what the others had in the line of clothes. Thankfully he bought those excuses.  
  
After the trip around the mall they were starving, Nate and Jag because they had been acting like a two year olds in a toy store. Kaz and Sere because they had to keep up with the other three. Zane because well, it was a mall after all. Sere wanted to go back to the hotel to eat, the guys, Kaz included, wanted to eat at a restaurant. Majority won and she was forced to go with them. Unfortunately they found the 'perfect' place to eat. She was not happy about that choice.  
  
Sere knew that it wouldn't be crowded this time of night and so they could probably avoid some of the more rabid fans. The Crown Arcade was practically empty and for that she was thankful. Andrew looked like he was falling asleep at the counter. She smiled a sad smile, she had missed him, and he had always been like a brother to her.  
  
Stumbling some, he made his way to their table. "What can I get you?"  
  
"The double cheese burger and fries. With a chocolate milkshake." Nate spoke first.  
  
"I'll have the same but with a vanilla milkshake." Zane was next.  
  
"The same with a double chocolate shake." Then Kaz.  
  
"Same with strawberry." Jag said after a minute.  
  
"What about you?" Andrew asked looking at Sere.  
  
"You guys are pigs. Umm.the grilled chicken sandwich, fries and a strawberry chocolate shake, please."  
  
"I'll be right up." With that he went back to the bar.  
  
"Strawberry chocolate? What kind of combination is that?" Jag asked.  
  
"A very good one, thank you."  
  
"Ok guys, we don't need an argument, there are some people coming in. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Kaz, always the calm one warned.  
  
Sere looked at the door and turned as white as a ghost. Coming into the arcade was none other than the scouts. "Guys I'm not ready for this, let's get the fo."  
  
"Someone has got out table." Mina said kind of loudly.  
  
"Then why don't you ask them to move?" Rei answered her sarcastically.  
  
"Fine I will."  
  
Ami shook her head as they followed silently behind Mina. This was bound to be entertaining.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you mind moving to another table?" Mina asked politely.  
  
"Yeah.sure we were just leaving." Sere answered her and then looked at Jag daring him to say anything. She then shifted her gaze to Nate, "Why don't you go see if we can get that to go?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He slid out of the chair and hit Jag on the back of the head indicating that he should come as well.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't mean to inconvenience you." Sere told Mina while standing up, and waiting for Kaz and Zane. Kaz took her hand to offer some support. And pulled her away from them, while Zane followed behind like a lost dog.  
  
"The guy said that he would have the orders right up, Sere." Jag said when they were closer. But still far enough away for it to be heard by the girls.  
  
Of course the guys didn't know who they where, although they did have suspicions, all they knew was that she was upset about something, and those girls looked good. A few short minutes later Andrew was back with the food in carrying bags. Sere handed a bag to each of the guys as she got the money to pay. They had turned around and were looking around the place so they didn't hear the whispered words of Andrew to Sere.  
  
"It's on the house. You've been gone to long. Welcome back. But they need to know you are back. It's putting a strain on them all." He put a heavy emphasis on all, trying to stress his point.  
  
"How..."  
  
"How did I know? You were the only one that ever ordered a strawberry chocolate shake." He said with a wink.  
  
"Oh Andrew."  
  
"You don't want them to know anything yet do you?"  
  
All she could do at the moment was to nod her head.  
  
"I'm sure you've got a good reason, but don't wait to long ok?"  
  
"I won't. But." she dug in her purse for a minute. "are you and Rita still together?"  
  
"Yeah, we are, and I'm trying to get tickets to the concert, but no luck so far."  
  
"I can fix that, here." There had been two tickets lying around the hotel room so she had picked them up, the guys wouldn't mind it they belonged to them that is. She pressed them into his hands and told him to come back stage, after ward she would make sure he got in.  
  
"RE! Hurry up! The food is getting cold." Jag nearly yelled from the door.  
  
She flashed a quick smile at Andrew and jogged over to the guys. Soon they were out of side and heading back to the hotel.  
  
~At the hotel~  
  
"So I take it those were the girls?" Kaz asked when they were all done.  
  
"Yeah, it was them." Sere admitted after finishing her shake.  
  
"Who was the tall brunette?" Nate asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"No more importantly how was the one with the raven hair?"  
  
"What about the one with the blue hair?"  
  
"And the blonde was?"  
  
"Whoa guys, guys, one question at a time. I can tell you who they are. But do I want to? What will I get?"  
  
"Don't you mean what you won't get?" Jag asked stressing the word won't.  
  
Sere gulped. "Ok I'll tell you the names but not who was who until later." She had decided that she would have some fun with this before she told the guys a whole lot about them. There were a number of grumbles, mostly coming from Nate and Jag, before they agreed.  
  
"There's Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina." She purposely did it out of order.  
  
"So which was which?" Jag asked hopefully.  
  
"Not telling, I'm tired and we have an early morning tomorrow. So I'm going to go to bed." Before the guys could say anything else or have time to act, Sere had raced from the main room and into hers, making sure the door was locked behind her.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Sere, we wanted do a few new songs tomorrow night. You know the ones. That ok?" Kaz asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. That means we'll have to get up even earlier. But sure. Night guys." She called and then music could be heard through the door. The guys exchanged glances and then shrugged before going to their own rooms.  
  
After she was sure that the guys had gone to bed, Sere quietly crept out of the room. She needed sometime to think over the coming concert, and about what Andrew had said. Once out of the hotel she wandered around Tokyo for a little while before ending up at the steps to the Shrine where Rei worked. After considering what to do, she decided to have a look around. And hope that she didn't run into the priestess.  
  
Sere climbed that stairs that she had often ran up at full speed when she was late. As she climbed bits and pieces of old conversations came back to her, as if the wind were whispering them, there were giggles and cries coming from all around. With each step they increased. Until finally at the top they were so overwhelming that she sank to her knees.  
  
She was unable to move for a couple of minutes while she willed the voices away. 'This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come here.' With that she slowly got to her feet and started back down the stairs. The whole time oblivious to the figure that stood in the shadows so close by.  
  
~Rei~  
  
She had felt a strange presence close by as she was going into the shrine. It was familiar yet it wasn't. Quietly she followed her feelings toward the source and saw the young woman from earlier that day slowly climbing the stairs. Something told Rei to stay in the shadows and just watch. Each step she took seemed so much harder than the last for platinum blonde, like something was forcing her back but she kept going forward. At the top she stood for a moment before sinking to her knees and dropping her head, her hair covering her face so there was no way to see the emotions that ran there.  
  
Rei watched all this, and thought she heard something to the effect of 'I shouldn't have come here.' As the girl got to her feet and practically ran back down the stairs, her hair flying like a banner behind her.  
  
For some reason she wanted to go to her to comfort her, to tell her everything was fine. But then again she felt a sense of betrayal. But she couldn't place it. It was so strange. She may not have even been here if it hadn't been for the rise in the attacks that had just picked up with in the week.  
  
It was strange, why should the attacks start up again so suddenly without any warning. The only good thing that came from it was that the bond between her and the rest of the scouts seemed to be getting stronger. Attacks couldn't do that, at least they hadn't after Serena had first went away. True the monsters weren't as strong, suggesting that these were the ones the 'Master' or what ever you wanted to call who was in charge was just warming up.  
  
Most of the time the scouts could defeat them alone. But tonight there had been two and they had to team up to defeat them. Rei shook everything off with a mental shrug and went inside the temple. Tomorrow they were going shopping to get a few last minute things. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow and in her dreams was the dreamy blonde from that afternoon, only they weren't dressed as if they were from the present. They were dancing and laughing, with the others. Everyone was so happy.  
  
The other Inner scouts had dreams similar to these, only the guys and colors where different for each. The guys also had similar dreams. Each remembering a little more than what they had thought.  
  
While the others slept Serena wandered the streets until she came back to the hotel. She knew she needed to get some sleep. The concert was likely to take a lot out of her. And there was something strange in the air.  
  
When she finally got back to the hotel room, Kaz was sitting in one of the chairs and looked very thoughtful. She sighed when she saw him there and knew that there would probably be questions. She had almost made it to her room and thought that she was safe, until his voice stopped her.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I needed some air." It was mostly the truth.  
  
"And the other reason is.?"  
  
"Fine I felt something I had to get out of here."  
  
"You could have left a note. I got up the door was unlocked and your door was cracked."  
  
"But I shut my door back. The other was locked."  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about it now any way. We might as well get back to bed. But you know you should tell me something about the blonde haired girl for making me worry."  
  
"Ok, she's the Goddess of Love."  
  
"Oh that tells me a lot."  
  
"Actually it does. Well I'll see you in the morning." With that she went back into her room and to bed.  
  
"The goddess of love, huh? For some reason that sounds right." He was still remembering bits about dream, the girl he was dancing with and the way she made him feel. With those thoughts he went back to bed as well.  
  
The rest of the night passed quietly. For all parties involved. The glowing orange sun rose sluggishly out of the dark of night and lit Tokyo up in fits of excitement. The ones that had tickets for the concert couldn't wait for night to be there. For the ones performing the day brought the excitement and nervousness that they always felt on a concert day. For every one else the day seemed like normal lazy Saturday.  
  
The morning found the Earth Squad at the auditorium performing sound checks and practicing. This of course would take most of the morning and probably late into the afternoon leaving no time to do anything else.  
  
Across town at the same time a group of four very excited girls were making their way to the mall, for whatever last minute things they needed. They were giggling and daydreaming, talking about just about everything, expect the dreams that they had had during the night.  
  
Meanwhile Darien was using the time to catch up on the sleep he seemed to be getting less and less of. He had dreamed last night fro the first time in five years. His dreams were filled with four groups, laughing, dancing, and having fun. The air was filled with the soft music of a live orchestra and smelled of freshly cut roses. The stars glittered in the midnight sky like diamonds on velvet. He couldn't make out the faces of the people, any of the voices, or the place that he was. But he knew that something was missing.  
  
~Rei's temple~  
  
The girls had all gathered at Rei's temple to get ready for the night. Rei's room was filled with talking; even the quiet scout of Mercury was talking. With an hour and a half to spare the girls were ready and had already begun to make their way to the auditorium.  
  
Mina was wearing a pair of low-rise flare jeans with an orange tank top that held a heart done in rhinestones in the center, and she wore black boots. Her long hair she had pulled back in its usual style, minus the red bow, and held with a burette in the shape of a heart done in red. She wore no jewelry except for a 'floating' necklace that held an amber pendant with the sign of Venus done in gold. She walked at the head of the group, leading them so to say. Rei was behind her in a crimson tank dress that came to mid thigh. Her shoes were a matching crimson high heel and criss- crossed on the top; a pendant of red Aventurine completed the outfit and held the symbol of Mars in black. Her hair was left down and flowed about her. Ami was next in a pair of form fitting black jeans with a royal blue flared sleeved shirt, she wore black boots, and around her neck there was a pendant of blue jade with the symbol of Mercury done in silver. Lita was last in their group, she was in a mid thigh black leather skirt with black boots that came right below the knee, and an a-symmetrical shirt in hunter green, she also wore a pendant, her was made of blood stone and held the symbol of Jupiter done in black.  
  
All in their entire group looked stunning. Heads turned as they walked casually down the street. About half way there they met up with Darien, he was wearing a pair of black pants and a black top. As usual he wasn't very talkative but he did complement the girls on how they looked.  
  
"Where did you get the necklaces?"  
  
"Mine was lying on the nightstand this morning, like it had always been there. Don't know why I decided to wear it though. It just seemed right." Mina answered first. The rest had a similar story. That was the extent of their conversation.  
  
~Backstage~  
  
"Ok, guys five minutes. Are you all ready?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah we're ready." Kaz answered for the group, and before Sere had a chance to say anything. She had been really nervous all day, not eating and she kept pacing.  
  
Mark nodded and left the group to do whatever they did before the concerts. After he was out of hearing range Sere spoke up. "I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't."  
  
"It's too late to back out now. The place is almost full. Just pretend that you are back in Ireland for another concert. That you don't know any one out there, that they are your adoring fans that have never met you. Remember we are starting with 'The Last Words You Said.' Everything will be fine. We are out there with you." Nate said reassuringly.  
  
"And remember the dance scene? It'll be there before you know what is happening." Zane added helpfully. The dance scene was the last thing they did.  
  
About that time one of the stagehands yelled that it was show time, and with a reassuring hug they all ran to their places. The house lights went out and smoke began to roll on stage as a pale white light came on and focused on center stage. Music stared to play and as she started singing she began to rise to the stage from below. A pale blue light came on next as Zane joined her in signing, each at a different side of the stage. At the right time a light red light came on and focused on Jag, then a yellow light on Kaz, and finally a light green on Nate.  
  
The effect it had was amazing on the audience. The group was all in black, with a strip of color going down their sleeves corresponding with the color of the lights. Sere was in all black was well, but had five strips going down her sleeves, one for each of the guys, and secretly for each of the girls.  
  
The song ended to a round of applause.  
  
"Our next song hasn't been released, so would it be okay with everyone if we preformed it for the first time?" Sere asked speaking directly to the crowed.  
  
The yells of what sounded like yes were heard from all over and it was almost deafening.  
  
"The name it "If You See Him, If You See Her." She flashed a quick smile before motioning to the guys to start the music.  
  
//If you see him  
  
Tell him I wish him well  
  
How am I doing?  
  
Well, sometimes is hard to tell  
  
I still miss him more than ever  
  
But please don't say a word  
  
If you see him  
  
If you see him// Sere started then dropped out as Zane came in.  
  
//If you see her  
  
Tell her I'm doing fine  
  
And if you want to  
  
Say that I think of her from time to time  
  
Ask her if she ever wonders  
  
Where we both went wrong  
  
If you see her  
  
If you see her  
  
I still want her//  
  
//I still need him so// [Sere]  
  
//I don't know why we let each other go// [together]  
  
//If you see her  
  
Tell her the lights still on for her// [Zane]  
  
//Nothing's changed  
  
Deep down the fire still burns for him// [Sere]  
  
//And even if it takes forever say I'll still be here// [together]  
  
//If you see him  
  
If you see her  
  
If you see him  
  
If you see her// [Alternating]  
  
During the song Sere unknowingly sought a pair of deep blue eyes in the crowd. While Zane unwittingly sought a girl with blue hair, the rest of the guys did the same for the girl that they had seen the day before. Each found who they were looking for a couple rows back. As Sere sang a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
A few more songs and Sere turned it over to the guys. They each had a song that they would sing alone. Hers being last she had time to clam down. The guy's songs went off with a hit and the crowed seemed to love it.  
  
Zane sang, 'She'd Give Anything' first and was followed by Nate singing 'Harder To Breathe' next was Kaz 'Ghost In Your Heart' and finally Jag with 'Summer Of '69.' The guy's songs were done and they had decided that Sere would do two songs; one now then one at the end, at the other concerts the others had done two, so why not give her the chance. Of course she wouldn't know this until the music started and she would have to sing it. Her first song would be 'Only An Ocean Away.' The music started and Sere took center stage once again, the five different color lights came together one her as she sang. After song was over the group came back together as one and did a few more songs.  
  
Zane and Sere came back together to sing what she thought would be the final song, 'Someday We'll Know.'  
  
With the last one done Jag took the mike and took center stage. "Hey all the ladies out there. Tonight we have a special treat for you. Our leading lady is going to perform one last song for you before the night is over. How many of you want to hear it?"  
  
Darien had been so shocked to see what the lead singer looked like in person that he might have fainted if he knew that there was no way it could have been Serena; no one had heard anything from her since the day she had left. 


	4. And So It Begins

Chapter Four: And So It Begins 

'The Song Remembers When' Trisha Yearwood

The crowd gave a roar of approval and Sere was gently pushed forward as the music started. It took a minute to recognize the music but she did in enough time to start the song at the right time. The last song of the evening was 'The Song Remembers When.' As she sang she started to cry but was able to hold most of the sobs back until the song was over. 

_//I was standing at the counter  
I was waiting for the change  
When I heard that old familiar music start  
It was like a lighted match  
Had been tossed into my soul  
It was like a dam had broken in my heart  
  
After taking every detour  
Getting lost and losing track  
So that even if I wanted  
I could not find my way back  
After driving out the memory  
Of the way things might have been  
After I'd forgotten all about us  
The song remembers when  
  
We were rolling through the Rockies  
We were up above the clouds  
When a station out of Jackson played that song  
And it seemed to fit the moment  
And the moment seemed to freeze// _[Sere] 

  
_//When we turned the music up and sang along  
And there was a God in Heaven  
And the world made perfect sense  
We were young and were in love  
And we were easy to convince  
We were headed straight for Eden  
It was just around the bend// _[together]  
  


_//And though I have forgotten all about it  
The song remembers when_

_I guess something must have happened  
And we must have said goodbye  
And my heart must have been broken  
Though I can't recall just why  
The song remembers when// _[Sere]  
  
_//Well, for all the miles between us  
And for all the time that's passed  
You would think I haven't gotten very far  
And I hope my hasty heart  
Will forgive me just this once  
If I stop to wonder how on Earth you are// _[together]  
  
_//But that's just a lot of water  
Underneath a bridge I burned  
And there's no use in backtracking  
Around corners I have turned  
Still I guess some things we bury  
Are just bound to rise again  
For even if the whole world has forgotten_

_The song remembers when// _[Sere]  
  


_//Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten  
The song remembers when// _[together]

Unbeknownst to her the guys had gathered around her, like they were in the picture in the magazine, about mid way through their voices blended with hers perfectly and it was as such that they ended the night with that song. 

She was barely able to make it backstage before she was in full fledge tears. She had written that song when she had first realized what it meant to leave the Scouts, to leave Tokyo. The guys came in right after her and tried to get her to calm down, reminding her that their were supposed to be some people coming backstage, and it wouldn't do to see her crying uncontrollably. 

She knew that they were right and had calmed down completely before they made it back. She had even made it look like she hadn't been crying; it was amazing what few tricks she had learned over the years. 

A group of seven was lead back to the dressing room, where the group was relaxing, and acting as if nothing had happened. They were all talking among their selves. It was obvious to the guys that they all knew each other. Kaz was still sitting by Sere when they came in and had his arm around the back of her chair. 

As they came in Sere, wanted to run. She didn't expect it to be ALL of them. She knew Andrew and Rita but…oh this was not her day. _'Put on a good face trust the guys. TRUST THE GUYS! Yeah these are the same guys that were asking a ton of questions about them yesterday.' _

Nate and Jag were the first to speak. "Hi, welcome." Jag said first his eyes going momentarily to Rei. 

"Hey guys, allow me to introduce the group." Nate said while glancing back at Lita. He waited until the group had nodded their assent. "I'm Nate." He said with a wink at Lita, which caused her to blush slightly. "The one that looks stunned at the moment is Jag." He said pointing him out. That caused a chuckle from a few of them and a hard glare from Jag. "The three in the back are Kaz, Sere, and Zane." He pointed each out in turn. 

Zane had been openly looking at Ami, who by this time was turning pink. Kaz gave Sere's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before standing and offering her a hand up. Sere saw Mina's eyes flicker with something that looked like jealousy. 

"The concert was great." Lita exclaimed, trying to break the tension that was obviously building. 

"Thank you." Nate spoke for the group. "We do try to do our best when we are out there. Have a seat, you are probably tired of standing." He motioned to the chairs that had been brought silently in. The group resumed the seats that they had had before they had come in. 

"You know who we are but, who are you?" Jag asked forwardly. He wanted to find out the name of the goddess with the black hair. 

"I'm Lita. And my friends are Rei, Ami, Mina, Andrew and Rita, and Darien." She said pointing out each in turn. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kaz spoke for the first time. At the sound of his voice it was obvious that Mina was in love. It still hadn't dawned on the girls that these were the same people from yesterday. 

Sere had an idea. It was obvious that they liked each other well everyone deserves happiness. She figured this would be a perfect way to see if things could work out between them. She motioned to Kaz to lean down and whispered to him, "Why not get out of here. We could split up, one of us with one of them. You could get to know the girls…" That was all she had to say before he agreed. It was one of the few times that his smile was an actual smile and full of happiness. 

She didn't feel right announcing the idea to the group but knew that Kaz wouldn't. But first she had to break into the chatter that was going on. She started by clearing her throat and when that didn't work she took matters into her own hands. "IF I MAY!" Of course it caught everyone off guard and received silence right away. "My friends have never seen Tokyo and while we are here would like to take the opportunity to see the sites. Since you have lived here and know the area I was wondering if you would show them around. One on one." She knew that they would. 

"SURE!" Mina was first to speak. "I'LL DO IT!" Everyone agreed with her, everyone but Darien that is. "It was your idea so who do you want us to spilt up?" Mina asked hopefully. 

"Oh, umm…Mina right?" She paused while she nodded. "If you go with Kaz. Lita…with…umm…" she glanced at Nate and he was almost begging her and was close to dropping to his knees, "with Nate. Zane if you would go with Ami. And Jag with, is it Rei?" After everyone agreed and was smiling happily they headed out. Leaving Sere, Andrew, Rita and Darien. _'Maybe' _Sere thought _'they will find what they have been looking for in each other.' _

Andrew didn't know what was going on but he knew that he had to break the ice. "So Sere, have you ever been to Tokyo?" He asked, already knowing the answer. 

"When I was younger, I used to live here. But it has been a while sense I've been here." She answered absentmindedly. 

"We'll how about the three of us show you around?" 

"Can't I'm going to go on home." Darien spoke for the first time. 

"And do what? Look at four walls? NO you are going with us." Rita informed him, her tone left no room for argument. "You need to get out of the stuffy apartment more often. And this is the perfect opportunity. And if we go dancing who will dance with Sere?" Sere knew then that Andrew had told Rita about her being back. 

_'Well that could be for the better or for the worst, but lets get on with the night.' _She thought as they started to leave the building. 

"So where are we going to go?" She asked as they headed away from the auditorium. 

"Dancing sounds good. So why don't we head to one of the local clubs." Andrew suggested. 

"Andrew, she hasn't been here in a while so why don't we show her around and if she wants to go dancing afterwards we will." Rita said. And so it was that the four of them went around town showing Serena the major sites and the best clubs. 

After a few hours of walking around town they decided that it was time to have some fun. Darien was still trying to get out of going to the club. He had to get up early and by the looks of it he would be canceling all the meetings for the following day if Rita didn't let up soon. 

They finally made their way to the Silver Moon Club. According to Andrew and Rita it was the hottest club in Tokyo. There was a line waiting to get in, and somehow they managed to get in with out waiting. Inside there were swirling lights of different colors and smoke seemed to drift up from the floor. The music was loud and there was a live band. 

"Well guys let's have some fun!" Rita yelled over the noise before she drug Andrew off to the dance floor. Darien looked as if he would rather be somewhere else and at the moment Sere totally agreed. 

_'Since we are here might as well make the most of it.' _She thought before she spoke to him. "Want to dance?" She called above the music. 

"Yeah sure." With that he took her hand and lead her out on the dance floor. 

After about an hour the other eight were all there and having a time of their life, dancing and talking, and just having fun. On the tour around the city they had gotten to know each other better. There was a connection between them that seemed to surface. It was about two in the morning when the girls all made up some excuse as to why they had to go, Darien followed right after. Rita and Andrew had left about an hour earlier. 

Sere and the guys gathered together to figure something out. They knew what was happening but didn't know if they should help. "Ok let's go and just watch if they need our help we'll help, if not we'll get out of there before we are spotted." Sere suggested and they agreed, the next instant they were out of the club and on their way to the park. 

"Why do they always pick the blasted park?" She asked between breaths. 

"At least there are not many people there this time of night." Kaz responded. 

The yoma appeared in the center of the park, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were ranged about it in a circle. The thing was an ugly shade of green and had nine eyes on top of antennas. Two huge arms came out from each side of it's torso, and the things legs where the size of tree trunks. 

Sere and the guys stayed in the shadows of the trees, and watched as the Scouts hit it with a few attacks while it just stood there. Mercury was typing on her computer when the monster released an energy beam at her. The thing did it so fast that she didn't have time to think.  The beam knocked her back and into a tree, which knocked her out. Kaz had to hold Zane back form going and helping her. 

"We can't be do anything at the moment. Just watch." And watch they did until it was obvious that they needed help. 

"Keep to the shadows, stay out of sight, and try not to hit the girls. Distract the thing and I'll try to get rid of it. If they see you and ask questions ignore them and split up, go different ways until you get back to the hotel, if the follow you do whatever you have to." Sere spoke quickly here eyes never leaving the yoma. 

The guys nodded and went to where they could be directly behind one of the scouts. Sere also moved so that she was behind Tuxedo Mask. She counted slowly to five before the first attack from the guys struck home. Four different colored streaks of lightning came from the shadows and hit the monster. She waited some more. It was almost time to act. Just a few more attacks, that was all that was needed. And they came, both from the surprised scouts and Tuxedo Mask, as well as from the guys.  

Sere whispered her new attack; one that she had gained five years back but never had a chance to use. "Falling Star CASCADE!" and with the final word the sky was light up as the monster was pounded by falling stars. A few short minutes later all was once again dark. 

"Show your selves!" Venus called as Jupiter helped Mercury up.

"COME OUT!" Mars was right behind her. They guys had all gathered around Sere and were waiting for her to move. Her attention was focused in the sky above where the monster had been. Forming there was a portal of black, dark green, and purple. It slowly opened to revel a Sailor Scout, she was holding a staff in one hand that resembled a giant skeleton key and in the other she was holding a child's hand. 

"Who are you?!" Mars called up to her.

"My name is not important Mars, but if you must know, I am Sailor Pluto." She said while she looked the ground over. She seemed to be able to see right through the shadows to were the Sere was standing. After a moment more of looking she kneeled down so that she could speak directly to the child with out any one over hearing. 

"It's time, are you ready?" The little girl could only nod. "When you step out you will fall, but don't worry you won't hit the ground. You will know the person that catches you. You have to trust her." The little girl once again nodded before throwing her small arms around Pluto's neck. "All you have to do is call, I'll be here." With that removed the little girls arms from around her neck and gave her a reassuring smile. 

The little girl took a deep breath and stepped from the portal. 

@~%~ Sere's POV ~%~@

All Sere saw was the little girl falling. A fall like that could kill her, what was Pluto doing. Before she knew what she was doing she had raced from the concealing shadows and towards the falling child. Jupiter was also racing toward her. Before Jupiter could do anything Sere jumped into the air, using Jupiter's shoulder to get more air, hoping to meet the girl half way. 

She had moved before the guys could do anything. They stayed in the shadows and watched her. The Scouts also stood astonished as the mysterious girl came from the shadows beating Jupiter who was closer to the little girl. 

Sere stretched out her arms to the falling child, finally able to get her arms around her pulled her close.  Now they were both racing to meet the ground. Sere turned so that she would hit the ground and the little girl would hopefully be unhurt by the impact. They hit the ground with a thud that caused everyone close to cringe. Pluto watched all this from the Portal and smiled to herself. Sere laid there the breath knocked out of her, dizzy and seeing double, but still holding the child. Once she had hit the ground and didn't move the guys were out of the shadows and around her. 

Zane and Kaz trying to make sure she was okay, while Nate and Jag stood protectively in front of them. They were in a stare down with the Scouts daring them to move. Each had a hand resting on the hilt of the sword they wore around their waist. 

"I'm…I'm ok." Sere was finally able to say after regaining some of her breath. The guys helped her to sit up and she turned the little girl so that she was cradled in her arms. She had her eyes shut tight and looked terrified, but other than that she seemed fine. "Are you ok?" She asked the little girl. Trying to bring her back to reality. 

The little girl slowly opened one eye and nodded somewhat. Sere smiled and was about to ask her something else when she was interrupted. 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mars practically yelled. 

She sighed knowing that there was going to be a problem very soon. "Help me up." She said her voice low. Kaz nodded and helped her up while Zane took a place beside Jag and assumed the pose that they held. Kaz made sure she could stand by herself before letting her go. He stood behind her in the same in the same position as the three in the front. Sere shifted the little girl so that she was holding onto her neck for dear life. 

The scouts looked the group of new comers over. The four guys were all wearing black armor the three in the front had detail done in light blue with a matching cloak, another had it done in the palest green possible with a matching cloak, and the other finally had it done in blood red also with a matching cloak. The tallest one was standing in the back and had gold detail his cloak was also gold. The girl in the middle had platinum hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail, she was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants with a five different colored strips going down the side, her top was also black but with detail done in five different colors along the shoulders. She wore boots like the Scouts. 

The little girl that she was holding tightly had cotton candy pink hair and was wearing a black shirt with pink trim along the bottom; her top was also black but had pink and silver trim. 

"I asked you a question." Rei said again. 

"And I didn't answer you Mars." Sere said coldly. 

Jupiter had to hold her back so that she wouldn't charge the girl. "I apologize for using your shoulders as something to push against Jupiter, but I had to reach her." Sere added. 

She didn't respond since she was busy holding Mars back, but she did nod her head to show that she heard. 

"Our names are not important. If you must call us something call us friends." 

"It would only be fair that we know your name after all you do know ours." Mercury added thoughtfully. 

"I guess it would." Sere responded just as thoughtfully and was grateful that Mars had clamed down somewhat. _'Guys can you hear me?'  _When she got an affirmative from all of them she went on. _'Can't tell them you are Generals, so what am I to tell them?' _

_'Princess I can answer that better than they can.' A new voice spoke in her head. _

_'Pluto?' _

'Yes. The Generals are the Eclipse Knights, and for know they may call you the Sailor Eclipse. It's not time for Sailor Moon to reappear. We will talk more later, I must go.' 

With that there was a flash from where the portal had been that was bright enough to blind everyone momentarily. _'Ok guys you heard her. I suggest that you come up with some names real quick I will give the group name and mine you will introduce your selves.'  _She sighed before speaking out loud. "I am the Unknown Sailor, Sailor Eclipse. They are the Eclipse Knights." 

"Knight Eros." Kaz spoke first and offered a slight bow in the direction of Venus. 

"Knight Jove." Nate spoke next offering a small bow towards Jupiter. 

"Knight Diomedes." Zane was next, with a full bow to Mercury.

"Knight Deimos." Jag was last and nodded his head to Mars.  
  


"Now that you know our names would you properly introduce your selves so that we can be away?" Eclipse spoke her voice holding a stern and commanding tone in it. 

"Tuxedo Mask, guardian of the Sailor Scouts and the Princess." He didn't bother to show any sign of respect.

"Sailor Mercury, guardian of water and ice." Mercury spoke next, while she put her computer away. And nodded her head to Eclipse. 

"Mercury there is no record of us so the computer will show you nothing." 

"Sailor Venus, guardian of love and light." She said with a nod to the Eclipse and Eros. 

"Sailor Jupiter, guardian of thunder." She nodded to Eclipse. 

"Sailor Mars, guardian of fire." She nodded slightly to Deimos. It was about that time that two cats walked out of the shadows behind the scouts. They came to stand in front of the Scouts and surveyed the other group. 

"We'd love to stay and chat but we really have to be going." Eclipse said, knowing that if they stayed any longer Luna and Artemis would start asking questions. 

They group turned and went off into the night. Leaving a stunned group of Scouts behind them. "Follow them, see where they go." Mars was the first to speak, she didn't get the whole thing out of her mouth before they had ran off the way they had went. 

"Guys we've got to split up. They are following us. Take the long way back to hotel and stay out of sight." She had been stumbling that was how she knew they were being followed.

"Will you be able to make it by your self? Do you want me to take the little girl?" Kaz asked as the others ran off.

"She won't go to you. I should be able to make it, if I'm not there by the time that the last of you get back come looking in your regular clothes." Kaz nodded and took off. 

"Where to go? I'm not going to be able to run, that's for sure. I wonder if I can out smart them." It was then that she noticed the little girl was crying. "Shhh…it's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." With that she took off in the direction that Nate had taken, it would safer to follow him right now and then change directions later on since he was the first to go. Once she was out of the park she took to the buildings, jumping from one to another. Of course it did nothing to help her aching side. But it did get her back away from the scouts. 

AN: Well that it's for this chapter; I really hope that it turned out okay. I'll go ahead and admit that I've never been the best at writing fight scenes, and this…well I'm not sure what it is. If you have any questions please email them to me, and I'll do my best to answer them to the best of my ability, I kind of tend to forget about them if they are in the reviews. Please review, and thanks to all that have.


	5. A Better Way

_Chapter Five: A Better Way_

She crouched down behind a sign so that she couldn't be seen and watched as Jupiter went by. "That was close." She was really feeling the ache in her side now and decided that it would be safer to rest for a few minutes before going back to the hotel. 

The little girl had loosened her grip as was looking at Sere intently. She had light pink eyes with a hint of silver. "Momma!" she cried before burying her face once again in Sere's neck. _'Momma? She couldn't have just called me momma.'_  

"Little one do you think you can walk?" Sere asked struggling to stand up. 

There were a few sniffles before she looked up and nodded. "Ok when I get us down from here, will you walk for a little while?" Once again there was a nod. Eclipse smiled, and tightened her grip on the little girl and jumped down into a waiting alley. There she sat the little girl down and untransformed. She was back in the clothes that she had changed into after the concert, a pair of light blue hipster jeans and a black lace shirt, her boots where also black. Around her neck now was a pendant formed of rainbow moonstone with a crescent moon done in silver.  

She set the little girl down and noticed that her clothes had changed as well, instead of black she was now in a crimson skirt with a white top, they both had pink and silver trim, and her shoes were white with a silver buckle. Her hair wasn't down any more but was pulled back half way and held by a rainbow burette. 

She held her hand and waited for the little girl to take it. When she did Sere gave it a small reassuring squeeze. "Let's head back to where I'm staying. I'm pretty sure at least one of the guys is back by now, and the others will be shortly." They walked a little way in silence before they had to duck into an alleyway to avoid and very ticked off Mars. The pain in her side was increasing and she knew that they had to get back soon. 

"What's your name?" Sere asked trying to lighten the mood and thinking that if they talked that they would be there sooner. 

"Emily Serena." She answered politely like she had been taught. About that time she let out a big yawn and stumbled slightly, she looked up at Sere for a moment, then let her hand go and held her arms up. 

Sere smiled and leaned down and picked her up. "I guess you've had a long day haven't you?" 

Rini nodded and laid her head down on her shoulder. Before long she was sleeping. A short time later Sere was stumbling and still wasn't near her hotel. She sat down at one of the benches she passed and adjusted Rini so that she was laying across her lap. 

_'This is some mess you've gotten your self into. You don't even know where you are let alone how to get back.' _These thoughts and similar ones were running through her mind as she looked around. Then the idea hit her that she may be able to reach the guys. 

_'Kaz, Nate, Jag, Zane, any of you, can you hear me?' _She called searching for them. When no answer came she began to get worried. It had always worked before. 'Guys if you're there answer me.' She practically yelled in her head. 

_'Sere, trouble…hotel…help…' _it sounded like Zane's voice but she couldn't be sure. But they were in trouble she had to get there, fast. There was no one on the street so she sat the little girl down and transformed with a thought. Her side was beginning to feel better now, she bent down to pick the little girl back up and noticed that her clothes had changed to what she had been wearing when Sere caught her. Making sure she had a good grip on the little girl she once again took to the rooftops. Even by way of the roofs it still took a while for her to get there. 

During that time she thought about calling for the scouts and had just about decided against it until she saw the carnage. Kaz was supporting a beaten up Nate while Jag and Zane lay unconscious on the ground. It was then that she broke down and searched with in her heart for the link with scouts. Even if she had to let them know who she was, if it meant saving the guys she would do it. 

After a couple of minutes of looking she found it. Buried deep down in her heart where she had banished her tears._ * Sailor Scouts! * _She yelled through her mind and some how managed to disguise her voice.  The response that came where surprised _* Trouble…Landmark hotel…get there NOW! * _She ordered. She barely had time to receive their answers before she once again pushed the link down. 

_'Kaz…listen to me give me time to put the little girl down I'll be right there.' _

_'NO! Keep her with you they are looking for her. They can't find her if she is in contact with you.'_

_'Damn. The scouts are on the way. I can't let you fight alone.' _

_'Do whatever but keep her safe!' _With that he broke the connection with her and focused on the monster. 

Sailor Eclipse adjusted the little girl so that she had one arm was free. After making sure that the guys were out of range she attacked. "Moon Beam ECLIPSE!" She yelled and focused the power from the attack at the yoma that seemed to be the leader. If ugliness was anything to go by, then that thing had it in the bag. It was about eight feet tall and was the most striking white, it mover like a giant spider but only on four legs. Its head was shaped like a football and it's arms, well she wasn't even sure where they were. 

At the moment that her attack hit there was some more fired. 

"JUPITER THUNDER… CRASH!" 

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE… SURROUND!" 

"SHABBON… SPRAY!" 

"VENUS LOVEING CHAIN… ENCIRLE!" 

"EROS LIGHTNING…BLAZE!"

"JOVE LIGHTNING… CRASH!" 

Their attacks hit the yomas at the same time. They had focused on one of the lesser ones and it had been destroyed. That left four more. Plus what looked to be three piles of dust. There was no time for introductions this time as soon as the dust had settled form the last attack the monstrosities attacked full force.   

She set the little girl down so that she was lying at her feet still with in range to grab her and run if she had to. "Fine want to play rough, we'll play rough." She said to herself before calling down to Kaz who was the only Eclipse Knight left standing. "EROS! On my three let us the sword!" He gave no indication that he had heard her. 

"FALLING…" one "STAR…" two "CASCADE!" three. 

"EROS…LIGHTNING…SWORD!" when they reached three they each simultaneously let their attacks go. The dust cleared and the thing was still standing. 

There was a gasp of shock from the Scouts; they had felt the power building was shocked to see that the thing was still standing. Eros sank to a knee with his head resting on the hilt of his sword. "EROS!" she started to take a step toward the edge of the roof when his head shot up and his gray eyes flashed, looking directly at her. In her mind came his words. _'Do NOT move from that roof and that little girl. I'm fine just weak. The guys are fine too. We each have some power left. We can send it to out to the scouts. Just tell them to call on the name of us and ask to use our power. We will be fine. Don't worry.'_ As he said that he fell the rest of the way to the ground. 

"Damn I can't yell at them to do it." With one look at the little girl that was lying at her feet she quickly opened the link back up between them. Mars was going to be furious by this.  

_'Sailor Scouts if you can hear me please respond.'_ She was close to begging. 

_'Where are you show your self.'_ This obviously came from Mars. 

_'That can wait Mars. To defeat that thing you must have more power.' _

_'What do we need to do?'_ Mercury asked as Mars and Jupiter let another attack go. 

_'First of all get the two hot heads to quite making that thing mad. Then jump to one of the roof tops.'_ She waited while they did as she had said. 

_'Ok now what?' _

_'Do you see the four Knight?' _

_'Yes.' _The reply came from all of them. 

_'Venus with Eros, Jupiter with Jove, Mercury with Diomedes, and Mars with Deimos. Ok now focus all your thoughts on connecting with their minds. Once you've done that then ask them to lend their powers to you.'_ She hoped that it worked. 

Mercury was the first able to do this and was the first done. _'I've heard of this being done before but for it to work someone must lend their power to the leader of the group. You are the one giving orders in essence you are the leader.'_ Her question she left unspoken and Sere knew what is was. There was no one left for her to bond with and so this would probably fail. But they had to try it. She didn't answer her and blocked the link so that they wouldn't be able to hear her. She focused on the energy from the silver and black Moon. 

She was gathering the energy when she felt a tug on her pants; she looked down into the eyes of a very scared child. The little girl was pointing to where the monster was getting ready to throw an attack at the Scouts while they were venerable. She could not let that happen. 

"TOTAL ECLIPSE!" She shouted her attack for the main reason of getting the things attention. The silver moon suddenly turned black and a beam of swirling silver and black light came zooming towards the monster. It caught the thing off guard and sent it flying to one of the buildings. With that done it was likely that she didn't have enough power for the one that the scouts would need. But she had to try. 

Once again she looked down to where the little girl was kneeling. "Stay behind me and keep a hold of the bottom of my pants, what ever happens don't let go." The little girl quickly crawled behind her and did as she was told. 

With that dome she began once again to focus her energy. Pulling it from sources she didn't know she had. She knew she didn't have quite enough. But knew that it would have to do. Everyone was fully powered as they began their attacks. 

"MERCURY FREEZING WATER CYCLONE!" 

"MARS RAGING WILD FIRE!" 

"JUPITER LIGHTNING STORM!" 

"VENUS BURNING CHAIN!" 

"LUNAR BLINDING ECLIPSE!" Unbeknownst to Sere Tuxedo Mask near by and had some how sent her his powers. 

The attacks stroke the monster at the same time and unfortunately blasted half the building as well. Eclipse sank to her knees feeling drained and watched as the dust cleared, giving her time to regain some of the spent energy. When visibility was back there stood a very irritated yoma. It didn't look like the thing had a scratch on him. 

"No…" 

"You cannot defeat me. Give me the kid and I'll be gone." The other girls looked confused. Rini had climbed around so that she was sitting in front of Eclipse and the look on her face was one of pure terror. 

"You…you won't let that thing have me, will you?" 

Sere looked into the little girls eyes. "I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I won't. I will die before something does." She vowed. And began to stand. Once she was on her feet she responded to the yoma. "You will not take her. I am her guardian and there is no way you will get her. I am Sailor Eclipse, your worst nightmare." 

She stood tall and proud, the wind blowing her hair around her like a banner. Slowly her pants and top faded into a Sailor Fuku resembling Sailor Moon's but the colors where black with five different colored strips. 

The silver moon was once again visible as she resumed her speech, giving the others time to power back up and hoping that the Knights would wake up soon enough to help, not that they already hadn't done enough. "You have done enough damage here, and for that you will be punished. Scouts attack one after another, once the attack from one has been launched then next in line launch the next, keep doing it that way until I say stop." 

"FALLING STAR CASCADE!" 

"JUPITUER THUNDER CRASH!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"VEUNS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  


"MERCURY ICICLE BLAST!" 

After two rounds of this new attacks were added to theirs. 

"TOTAL LUNAR ECLIPSE!" 

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" 

"JUITER OAK REVELOTION!" 

"MERCURY AQUA RASHPODY! 

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"EROS LIGHTNIGN BLAZE!" 

"JOVE LITHNING CRASH!" 

"DIOMEDES FROZEN LIGHTNING!" 

"DEIMOS ROARING LIGHTNING!"  

Along with the attacks there came a shower of crystal roses. The combined power of the attacks were finally enough to defeat the yoma. Tuxedo Mask joined the Scouts on their roof, while the Knights joined Eclipse. When they reached the roof Eclipse was now on her knees in exhaustion with the little girl clinging to her and looking very frightened_. 'What a night. I haven't had to do this for five years.'_

She looked up as the guys came near. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner." She said her apology. 

"Don't worry about it. The thing surprised us and we didn't have time to call you. But you kept the little girl safe that's all that matters right now." Jag said offering her a hand up which gladly accepted and climbed to her feet with the little girl still clinging to her neck. 

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I won't. Are you guys ok?" 

"Yeah just drained. Nothing a good nights sleep won't fix." 

"That's going to be the problem." 

"Huh? How is that going to be a problem?" 

Sere motioned behind them and when they turned the hotel that they were staying at was half way town down. The look on the guys' faces was remarkable. It was about that time that they heard a commotion behind them. 

"Don't you ever give up Mars?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, we want to know who you are. What the kid has to do with everything. And what we are up against. You seem to have the answers." 

"You already know who we are, we shouldn't have to go through that again. I don't know what she has to do with everything, but I will find out. I don't know what we are up against, but it's powerful, you saw how much power we had to use to get rid of the thing. I don't have the answers. If Mercury's computer didn't tell you anything, then we all know the same thing. Nothing." 

"Give us the kid, let us protect her." 

With this comment Sere, came close to losing it. Handing the little girl to Kaz. She didn't want to let her go, but after a moment of reassuring she went to him. She stepped away from her group her Fuku melting back into the pants. "Listen Mars, for I will only say this once. And I'm already repeating myself. I am her protector. She stays with me, no one takes her. I keep my vows." With the last sentence she shot a pointed look at Tuxedo Mask. "Now do you want to try to take her?" She stressed the word try. It looked like Mars was going to but Jupiter held her back. 

Mercury spoke Mars, her voice low. "We are friends here. There is no need to make enemies now." She knew that she was right and kept her mouth shut. 

"I also have a question for you." She looked directly at Tuxedo Mask and waited for him to acknowledge her. He did with a nod of his head. "What princess do you protect? And I'll leave that with you to think about." 

The Scouts looked on in shock as she asked, while Jag and Nate where barely able to cover the grins that spread to their faces. Before the Scouts could ask anything else they other group was gone. They left silently while they had exchanged glances. 

A few alleys away from the Scouts they stopped and un-transformed. Sere taking the little girl back. "Well we've got to head back to the hotel and act like we just got there." 

"If they are still there are how were going to explain the kid?" Zane asked. 

"Umm…she's my daughter that was staying with a friend of mine for the concert and we just went and picked her up." She thought quickly that being the best one she could come up with. 

"Let's hope that works. Next thing is where are we going to stay? We can't stay at the hotel. And we don't know anyone here." 

"We'll think of something, for now let's act like we haven't been through anything besides being left at the club." They were a block away from the hotel when Jag asked the next question. 

"If you are her mother…then who is her father?" 

At his question Sere got an evil smirk on her face, one that he wasn't able to see. "Oh I was thinking that 'Prince Charming' could be her daddy." 

"WHAT?! ME? I'm not the right type to be a father…that wouldn't work." His outburst received laughter from the group and a ridiculous look from him. 

"The father doesn't have to be here. He could be dead or something. I don't know." 

"Or you could get Kaz to play the daddy." Nate added mischievously. 

"WHAT?!" Of course this came from Kaz who joined Jag in muttering something under his breath. 

"WHAT? And have Mina come after me? I don't think so. I don't want to Goddess of Love to turn into the Goddess of Revenge. Let the people think what they want, but we won't confirm it one way or the other. Does that sound good to you?"

They agreed. They were now in front of the hotel and had to act surprised. Luckily the Scouts weren't around. "Oh this is great, where are we going to stay now?" Jag asked surprised. 

The police had blocked the whole area off and they couldn't get in. "Yeah that and how are we going to get our stuff?" Nate chimed in. 

"Excuse me officer." Kaz said trying to catch the attention of one of them. When one came over he began to talk to him, "What happened here?" 

"It was another one of the yomas." 

"Is there anyway we can get anything from there?" He asked while putting an arm around Sere's shoulders. He was hoping to play on the man's sympathy. And it worked. 

"Two of you can go in, when we have an escort for you. Get what you need and get out." The officer said gruffly before going to find an escort for them. 

"Jag and I will go in. The rest of you get back and see if you can't come up with a place to stay." 

A few minutes later they were gone and the three that were left out side backed up to the corner. "Any ideas Sere?" 

She shook her head. There was one, but she didn't know if she wanted to go there. "There's my parents, but I don't know how they will react. Then there is an apartment building that always has one open, but they are probably closed being this late, and the other hotels are probably full." 

"This is great, we beat the blasted yoma and end up on the street!" 

"Nate keep your voice down!" Zane told him. Noticing the looks that a few people shot at them. "We need to get out of here, now." 

"We can't go anywhere until Jag and Kaz get back." Sere agreed though. About thirty minutes last they reappeared covered in dust. Each of them was carrying three bags. 

"Did you guys come up with a place to stay?" Jag asked.

"We are going to try my parents, but if that doesn't work I'll think of something." 

"Ok lead the way." 

Kaz walked beside Sere with the rest of the guys behind. The short trip was silent, none of them knowing what to expect. When Sere stopped they stood outside of a two-story white washed house. She was glad that there was a light on downstairs and went up to the door and knocked. There was a few seconds of silence before the door was opened. Sere's heart fell when the door was opened, it wasn't her mother or father or even Sammy. She didn't recognize this girl. 

"Can I hope you?" The girl asked. 

"I'm sorry I have the wrong house. Sorry to bother you." Sere spoke softly before turning and leaving. Her parents had moved. Now where they were they going to go? "Come one guys, we'll think of something." 

By this time they already down the street. "You don't know where else we can go?" 

Sere was by this time getting really annoyed with that question. And unfortunately Jag happened to push her past her limits. "JUST BECAUSE I LIVED HERE FIVE YEARS AGO DOESN'T MEAN A THING JAGGER! Things have changed and I don't know this town anymore. Why don't you go see if Rei will let you stay with her for the night?" 

In the past five years she had never had an argument with any of the guys. Her patient had been pushed to its limits this night. Rei, why hadn't she thought about it before? The temple maybe by some stroke of luck they could stay at the temple for what remained of the night.  With that thought she started walking. The temple wasn't that far from where she used to live. And they all needed some sleep. Her outburst to Jag just proved that. The guys had never seen Sere like that; she was always cool, calm and collected. 

A short time later they were climbing the stairs up to the temple. And as they reached the top they stopped and watch the sun rise. The only one that had gotten any sleep last night was the child and only because she was being carried, the rest were worn out. 

Rei noticed them before they noticed her. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, two attacks and another run in with the other group. They had decided to hold the usual meeting later that day when they could all think straight. Darien even said that he would be there. 

She watched the group stop at the top of the stairs and watch the sun rise. Rei set the broom she was using down and stepped out of the shade of the overhang and towards them. "Good morning. Is there something I can help you with?" 

"I'm Sere. Our hotel was destroyed last night, the police said something about a …uh…yoma attack. I was wondering if the temple had any rooms where they might allow visitors to stay." She was tired and barely standing up straight, the only thing keeping her on her feet was her pride and her will. 

"The night is over, why don't you check into another hotel? I'm sure there is one that has a vacancy." 

"We've already tried. But thank you anyway." She said before turning and heading back down the stairs._ 'Yeah thanks for nothing Rei.' _

"Come on Sere it'll be okay. I say we just get back on the plane cancel the rest of our concerts and head back home." Jag suggested helpfully. 

"You know right now that sounds good." Nate added. 

"Yeah let's just head for the airport. We can get another ticket their and be on our way hopefully before the day is over." Zane added. Kaz nodded in silent agreement. 

"Why not? To the air port then." Sere agreed. 

AN: 

I do know that ~scrolls up to find the right part~ the whole part about them being let into get their stuff DOESN'T happen, but for the sake of the story it happened. Umm…I think that that it all. Thanks for reading it. 


	6. A Change In Plans & Meeting

Chapter Six: A Change In Plans/ Meeting 

With everyone in agreement they started for the airport. The streets weren't busy this time of morning and so there were no taxis. "Guys why don't we eat before go the rest of the way. You two can clean up some in the restroom." 

They were too tired to argue, and so went into the first place that was open that they came too. As luck would have it, it was the Crown. _'Starts here, ends here.'_ They went and took a place at one of the booths. The guys told Sere to order for them going to the restroom each taking a bag. 

"Good morning little one." Sere said when she saw that the little girl was awake. "You told me your name but you didn't tell me what your parents call you, or what Pluto calls you. Would you tell me?" 

"Daddy once told me that mommy like the name Emily and called me that, but daddy called me Rini." She said between yawns. 

"Ok, what do you want me to call you?" The little girl shrugged as she wiped her eyes. "Well I'll just call you what your daddy calls you then. How about that?" 

"Morning Serena. What can I get you two?" 

She didn't know that anyone had come over and the voice made her jump, but calmed down when she realized who it was and flashed him a smile. "Good morning Andrew. Six of the best breakfasts ever." 

"Sure thing. But can the two you really eat six?" 

"Oh the guys are in the restroom. With orange juice please." 

"Coming up." He went behind the counter to put the order in. A few minutes later he came back and sat down across from Serena. 

"How's the kid Serena?" 

"My daughter." 

"YOUR DAUGHTER?! Well…um…congratulations. Who is the father?" 

"Um…I would really prefer not to talk about him."

"Sure no problem. So how long are you guys going to be staying here?" 

"After breakfast we are heading back home. We've been up all night our hotel was destroyed. I guess coming back wasn't a good idea. But I did get to see everyone again, well everyone but my family." 

"I haven't heard anything. I thought that they were still living at your old house." 

"So did I." About that time the guys came back looking decent and refreshed. "You guys look better." Each of the guys were wearing blue jeans tennis shoes, Kaz had on a yellow shirt, Zane was in a navy blue one, Nate in green with his hair pulled into a pony tail, and Jag in red. 

"Thanks. But you on the other hand look terrible." 

"Oh thank you so much Prince Charming. Come on Rini let's go get cleaned up." She slid out of the booth and held her hand out to the little girl. 

"Here Sere." Kaz handed her the other two bags. She took them and looked at him questioningly before going to on the restroom. 

With the girls gone Andrew took it upon himself to get to know the guys. "So how long have you known Serena?" 

"We've known Sere since she came to Atlanta five years ago looking for a job." Zane answered, before Nate and Jag could pop off with a smart remark, and Kaz was never one to talk. 

"So you must know who the kids father is then. You know I would really like to know, I would love to get my hands on him, for a couple of reasons. He should have never left her. You wouldn't mind giving me his name would you?" 

"We'd like to get our hands on him as well, but we don't know who it is. She never told us anything about him."

"Oh. Well I'll go check on your breakfast."  With that he got up and left. Something wasn't right with Serena. A few minutes later Serena and Rini came out of the restroom in a clean set of clothes. Sere was wearing a mid thigh length khaki skirt with a white tank top and simple pair of tennis shoes. Her long platinum hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. The little girl was now wearing a solid powder blue sundress that came to her knees, also with a pair of simple tennis shoes. Her hair that looked solid pink last night was now almost as silver as Sere's with pink highlights was pulled up into pig tells with baby blue ribbons tied around. 

Sere helped her slide into her seat and then sat down next to her. "Kaz were did you find those clothes?" 

"I was hoping you cold tell me. Her stuff was in your room with your things. I also grabbed your purse, it had flipped and I had to stuff everything back in it. But it had your passport and hers. And all the legal papers that you would need. I glanced at the things and basically you are her mother."

Serena looked like she was going to faint with that news, she really needed to talk to Pluto. Something was going on here and she wanted to know what it was. Their breakfast came a few minutes later and they ate in silence Sere picked at her food with out her usual appetite, while the rest ate heartily. She was missing something and that wasn't a good idea. Not when Pluto was involved. 

With everyone carrying his or her bag and waiting outside while Serena paid. "Andrew do me a favor. If the girls ask if you know if the group has left town tell them we have." 

"Sure Sere. But at least email them. Let them know you are alive. Here I'll give you their addresses. You can probably guess who's who." With that he snatched a piece of paper from under the counter and pen from his pocket and started to write. When he was through the paper held six different addresses. 

"Thanks Andrew." 

"No problem, but you can at least email me when you get home." 

"Sure thing." With that she was out the door and started walking down the street the little girl skipping slightly a head of them. 

"Guys I was thinking. Let's let everyone think that we have gone back home. Let's drop of the face of the Earth so to say. I've got to find out what ever Pluto will tell me about her.  And from the thing last night the Scouts are going to need us. What do you guys say about staying here for awhile?" 

"What ever you feel you need to do Sere. We'll be behind you." Kaz told her then added under his breath "Plus I would like to have a little talk with our dear prince." 

"So Sere got an idea as to where we are going to stay?"  Jag asked cautiously. 

"Yeah I think so. Andrew is going to tell anyone that asks that we left town. So we should be covered there." By this time they had reached an apartment building and were looking up at it. Sere recognized it and to be honest was dreading staying here, but she knew that this would be the only place that had enough rooms for all of them. And it would still take a couple of apartments. 

"Well let's go in. There's no in standing here and looking." Nate spoke and led the way into the building. 

There was a man at the desk that looked like he was half asleep. "Go ahead Nate you take point here." Sere gave him a push forward. Nate looked stunned for about a minute when the man began speaking. 

"Good day, what can I do for you?" he asked tiredly.

"Uh…how many rooms are there…to an…apartment?" He finally managed to stammer out. The look on the man's face was one of disbelief surly here had to be someone more intelligent in this group than this one. 

"Sere, you might want to take over." Zane said under his breath and just loud enough for her to hear. In return she shot him a look that plainly said for him to try it. He shook his head and was content on letting Nate handle it, it looked as if the other two were as well. 

_'Well if they want to play that way, we can. Let's see we will probably need three apartments if they each have two bedrooms. And one of them is going to have to play along if we want a good deal.' _Finally after listening to Nate make a fool of himself for about five minutes and watching the guys hold back laughs she decided to take charge. 

"Rini stay with Uncle Zane, and be a good girl while mommy talks to the nice man." Sere was surprised that she listened to her and went to stand beside Zane. Rini looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and leaned down to pick her up. 

She walked gracefully up to the counter and nudged Nate aside; he gladly moved to stand back with the other guys. "Hello sir, how many rooms are there per apartment?" 

"That depends on what floor you like. The top floor is condos and each has three bedrooms, and two baths, along with kitchen, living room and the such." 

"How long do you usually rent them for?" 

"Six to eighteen months." 

"Do you have two open and ready for renting?" 

"Yes and the top floor only has one other occupant, so it will basically be you up there." 

"Won't you come take care of the paper work, you always understand those things better than I do." She smiled sweetly as she turned and looked directly at Kaz. At first he had a shocked look on his face before quickly composing himself, and promising himself to have a talk with her. He came to the counter and they went over the paper work. Soon it all was through and they started for their new home. 

Once on the elevator Jag asked the question that had probably been weighing on everyone's head. "Who will share a room with who?" 

She thought for a moment. Which one would it be better to have in the room with her, well that wouldn't work since the owner obviously thought that she and Kaz were married. "You can decide, but I get the room that has the view of the street." And with that she walked into the first condo around, and then went to the second. After looking around there for a few minutes she decided. "Ok guys we want this one." 

"We? Who is we?" Jag asked. 

"My daughter and I of course." About that time Zane and Rini walked in from the other one. "What do you think of this one little one?" 

"I like this one better." She said cheerily. 

"She had to walk through every room. She comes in here and looks at one room and has made up her mind. Unbelievable." Zane shock his head. 

"Zane never underestimate what girls are capable of. All you have to do is look at Ami to know that." Nate was the first to answer to that. 

"And Nate is that one that has that girl that can whip him anytime she wants." Jag answered back. 

"Oh and what about Rei?! She has more of a temper than Lita!" Zane threw in. By this time Sere and Rini had sat down on the floor to watch the show, this was bound to get good. 

"AMI CAN'T BEAT YOU UP!" They both yelled at the same time. Kaz was standing in the background hoping and praying that Mina's name didn't get dragged into their argument. Of course his prayers weren't answered. 

"Kaz has the only girl that is slightly normal!" 

"Mina is no where near normal. SHE'S THE FREAKING LEADER OF THEM! You call that normal?" 

"Leave Mina out of this." Kaz said, his voice low and holding a dagger sharp edge, which none of them caught but Sere. The guys continued to argue over the girls' personalities, their voices rising with each minute. 

After twenty minutes of fighting they were still going strong with Sere holding back laughter. Rini suddenly pulled her arm down and pointed towards the door. "Mommy, who's that?" 

The sudden question caught Sere's attention and she turned to look. There standing in the doorway was Darien. His black hair was ruffled and he looked like he had seen better days. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt. 

_'Oh crap.' _She stood up and walked quickly over to him. When she was close enough she offered a smile, one she hoped looked sincere. "Hello, I apologize sometimes they can get loud. I really hope that we didn't take you from anything important." She had to basically yell over the guys. 

Darien was looking at her like she was some sort of ghost. He then glanced down about the time she felt two little arms wrap around her leg. She didn't have to look down to know that it was Rini. The guys were still going on and getting louder. "Step out side?" She asked moving towards the door with Rini and Darien behind her. 

"I'm not sure if you could hear me in there or not, but I do apologize if you will give me a moment this will stop right now." With that she stepped back into the condo and after a moment of waiting patiently she finally yelled at them, seeing that that would be the only way that they would hear her. 

"ZANE! NATE! JAGGER! KAZ! ALL OF YOU HUSH!" She had only used Jag's full name once before and it was enough to shock him into being quiet and they other follows just as shocked that she had yelled. "Thank you. You can settle the argument later, when there is no one close to hear you." She said warningly with a slight nod of her head towards the door. The guys turned and saw who she meant. 

They didn't bother to apologize but were thinking of a nice little chat that they would like to have with him about something or other. She turned back to the door and he was just standing there in a daze._ 'This isn't good.' _The thought ran through her head so fast she didn't have time to stop it. 

Nate being the one to snap out of whatever state he was in spoke first. _'Please don't let her kill me for this.' _He thought before speaking. "Sorry about that, so do you want to go shopping for the furniture now?" 

At first she didn't know what to think but knew that he must have a plan. At least she hoped he did. "Yeah sure. Rini go wake up Uncle Zane." She watched as the little girl ran towards Zane and in the process tripped and started to fall, Kaz was able to get to her before she fell before any one else and had by the time that anyone could move had her safely in his arms. 

Sere was by him the next instant, for not being a mother longer than a day she was already caring so much for that little girl. "She's ok Sere, calm down. I wouldn't let anything happen to her." He said reassuring her or at least trying to. 

Everyone was now back in the land of the living. "Serena?" his voice came from the door where they had completely forgotten about him. At the sound of her name she turned a ghostly shade of white and swallowed, while begging the guys with her eyes to cover for her. 

"Sorry there's no one here by that name." Jag responded trying to sound casual. "We've got Re there and Rini and there rest of us are guys." 

Darien shook his head as if to clear it and looked the group over. Sere had regained her composure and was now standing in between Jag and Nate. Nate had his arm around her shoulder casually it was apparently enough for Darien to think twice about everything that he had heard and just saw. "Sorry. You reminded me of someone for a second. I'm Darien and I live down the hall I would really appreciate it if you would keep the noise levels down." 

"We'll be sure to." Kaz answered for them. Before he turned to Sere and asked if she was ready to go. 

"Yeah just let me grab my purse." With that she took off to the other condo to grab her purse from where she dropped it when they first got there. A few short minutes of tense silence followed her departure. Rini kept looking from Darien to her uncles and then to where her mommy had went. 

She tugged on one of Kaz's silver strands of hair to get his attention. When he looked down to see what she wanted she began "Mommy ok?" 

Her question brought a smile to his lips for a second. "Yes your mommy is ok, she went to get her purse so that we can go shopping. And if you are good maybe ice cream." He added with a wink. Darien watched all this before leaving to go back to his own condo. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he had met them all somewhere before, well all of them besides the little girl. He vaguely recognized them as the 'Earth Squad' but being as he hadn't paid much attention he couldn't be sure.

He passed Sere in the hall and was tempted to stop her, but seeing as she avoided his eyes he went on his way. He was going to be late for the meeting with the girls. 

When she got back to the room they guys were talking quietly and stopped suddenly when she came in. _'Uh-oh, this can't be good.'_ She knew that they were probably up to something but knew that it might just be better to play dumb. "You guys ready?" She asked, they nodded and out the door they went. They planned on spending the whole day getting what they needed. 

@~%~ Rei's Temple ~%~@

Darien was five minutes late for the meeting. He just couldn't shake the feeling that 'Sere' was his Serena. He had no proof and thought it better to focus on the task at hand. 

"This is a first, Darien is late." Rei said as he came into the room. 

"Lay off him Rei. He probably hasn't had any sleep." Lita took up his defense. 

"Sorry guys, new neighbors thought that they could be as loud as they wanted when they argued." He explained quickly while taking a place next to Ami, who was reading a history book. 

"Ok down to business. What are we gong to do about the new scout, and what did they call them self the knights?" Mina was the first to speak and effectively cut off any argument that might have ensued. 

"First of all there is no record of them in the records. So there for we can't tell if they are friend or foe." Ami began. "It is my opinion that we can trust them, after all they did save us." 

"She has a point." Lita piped in. 

"Points are good enough to go on. We need facts." Rei spoke next. Mina was sitting back thinking, something that she rarely did when the girls where around.

"Mars to Venus! Hello, anyone home?" She had been spaced out for fifteen minutes and had totally lost track of the conversation. Rei had noticed and had taken it upon herself to bring her back down. "Spaced out again?" 

"No actually I was thinking." She said shooting a look at Rei. The comment caught them all off guard. "Listen they all look familiar to me. Like I've seen them somewhere before. Did you notice how the knight that saved our butts was the one that we called on to lend us their power?" 

"She's right. Not just any one could lend their power to a scout; no one would be able to survive it but someone who also has considerable power. Also the powers would have to be so closely related for it to work." Luna added in. "The actual connection would have to be made by someone with great power." She said the last as if thinking out loud. 

"Something is going on. I don't know what it is. But we could really use Sailor Moon." It still hurt to talk about their lost friend and comrade. They had all avoided it for to long. It was now obvious that they would need her if they were to win this fight. "Luna have you had any luck on finding her with central control?" Mina asked. 

"I've been able to find nothing. All files have been blocked." She hung her head she missed her young charge. 

"I haven't been able to find anything either." Ami added in. "Darien?" 

He sighed before he spoke. "Our connection has been blocked. I've only felt her once and that was last night. But is it possible that she is here and we can't find her?" The events from that morning played over in his mind. How strange was it that four new 'defenders of earth' arrive and he gets new neighbors. 

"So much there. What about the kid that they were after? And how Eclipse refused to give her over to anyone. She said and I quote 'I am her protector. She stays with me, no one takes her. I keep my vows.'" Ami repeated perfectly back. 

"I wondered what she meant by that." Luna was saying to Artemis. 

"I can tell you what she meant. She meant just what she said. You are the protectors of the princess; she is the child's protector. In other words she will do whatever she has to in order to keep the little girl safe. If it means her life then it means her life." Artemis said to all of them. 

"It still doesn't tell us who she is." This was becoming more and more confusing, the fire has shown nothing about them except that they were friends to them, and if the fire said it then it must be true. 

"Ok, tell us about the little girl." Luna told them. "Better yet start at the beginning of the first battle and go from there." 

Ami started to fill Luna in and when paused when she came to the part where the child and Pluto had appeared. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure it out. "The yoma was destroyed by a new attack, Mars began to call for the person to come into the open, when a portal formed in between us and the trees. It glowed black, green and purple and slowly opened to reveal Sailor Pluto and a little girl dressed in black and with pink hair. She looked around and stared at something in the trees before kneeling down and talking to the little girl. Next the child stepped out of the portal and started to fall. Jupiter and another, who was in the shadows, went running for her at the same time. She used Jupiter to push off of and jumped to meet the girl, she caught her. The next instant she turned so that she would hit the ground the child wouldn't be hurt. She hit pretty hard and lay there, that was when the guys came out of the shadows and formed a circle around her, two in the front and the other two where checking on her. Don't know what they said but she was then standing and holding the child. One of them took a place beside the two in front while the tallest took a place behind her." Ami finally stopped; her thoughts were trailing back to that battle. 

AN: 

Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope you like. Questions comments whatever feel free to ask. Also thanks to those of you that have reviewed. 

~Silvra


	7. Memories From The Past

Chapter Seven: Memories From The Past 

Mina picked up from where she left off. "She apologized to Lita and then introduced her self as 'The Unknown Sailor, Sailor Eclipse' and then the guys as the Eclipse Knights. Their names were Eros, Jove, Diomedes, and Deimos." With that she went on to describe what they looked like. 

@~%~ Time Gates ~%~@

Pluto watched all of this from the Time Gates. Ami held a far off look, like she was trying to figure something out. Mina had actually become thoughtful, and Rei hadn't said a thing for more than five minutes. Lita on the other hand had a blank look and it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. Luna and Artemis knew something that they were forgetting. Mentally she made a note to have a talk with Sere tonight. 

@~%~ Temple ~%~@

They had finished telling the cats about the first battle of the night and had started on the second. "Someone called us mentally. It sounded familiar. But we got there and saw the carnage and had a chance to fire a couple attacks before the voice was there in our heads again. She fired a come back at Mars with out even thinking and then told Ami to get the two hot heads to quite making the thing mad and the jump to the roof. Once there she told us that we needed more power if we were going to get rid of the thing and pared us each with a knight who at the moment was passed out. With that done we all gathered the energy and soon we where ready. While we were gathering it, she was distracting it. The first attack didn't work. And the thing was standing. We then began to launch the attacks one after another, after dong this twice four new attacks were added, these came from the Knights. Finally with the combined power we were able to defeat the thing." Lita added in. 

"After the battle everyone wound up on the same roof and that was when you guys came in, so you know what happened afterwards." Rei spoke last. 

@~%~ Serena and the Guys ~%~@ 

"So we have everything that we may need, I hope. And it'll be delivered later today." Jag was saying. 

"Got to admit that we got lucky being able to find places that would deliver everything today." Nate added in. 

"Yeah. We now have food, clothes, and furniture. And our cars are being flown over soon. So what else do we need?" 

"Ice cream!" Rini said from were she was walking between Zane and Kaz. "Uncle Kaz, promise!" 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Sere exclaimed hearing this. 

"That we would get ice cream after we had lunch." He hoped that she believe him. 

"He did, mommy. After the man left." Rini added in. "Get it now?" 

Sere sighed and gave in. Letting them pick where they wanted to eat. Rini wanted to go back to the Arcade, while the guys and Sere didn't care. "Might as well, Sere, we can get food and ice cream there." Nate said while Zane and Kaz walked ahead of them with the skipping Rini. "You know she passes for yours any way. You two look so much alike, and she even acts like you at times." 

"Yeah she does. And don't take this the wrong way, but if you are her momma, then Zane or Kaz could pass for her daddy easily, just by the hair color." Jag added. "Or they could pass for your brothers." 

"Hey I got it. Well for you three at least. You, Zane, and Kaz are brothers and sister, while we are just friends that you've known forever. That's why Rini calls us all uncles." 

"They only problem that we may have with that is Andrew. He's known me forever and knows I only have on brother." Sere finally spoke up.

"Yeah, but you also went to live in the States for a while did you not?" Nate took up the defense. 

"True." 

"So who's to say that you didn't have two brothers that you never knew about? Or even cousins. Sere, you have to admit that it does have its possibilities." 

"Ok I'll admit it. It does. And you guess have always been around Rini so she naturally thinks that you are her uncles, since she doesn't know any better."

"Now you've got it." Nate exclaimed and caught the attention of the two guys walking ahead of them. "We'll explain later." He quickly told them. 

"So that is the way that we'll play it?" Jag asked. 

"Only if it's okay with those two." Sere agreed. 

"They'll go along with it." Nate reassured her. 

"I hope so." She looked across the street and a sign caught her eye. She remembered that she needed to get a new notebook before they went back to the condos. "Guys, I'll be right back, go on in and order me whatever. Oh and no ice cream until after she has ate." 

"Got ya, Sere. Were are you going?" Nate tried to ask but she had already taken off across the street, her hair flying behind her. Kaz and Zane were already inside when Jag and Nate walked in alone. 

"Where is Sere?" Zane asked, while watching Rini play a game. 

"She said that she remembered something and to just order her something, that she would be right back. And that Rini gets no ice cream until she had ate." Jag relayed the message. 

"Ok, what were you going to tell us about later?" 

"Oh it can wait until we sit down." With that Nate scooped up a giggling Rini and followed the guys to a booth in the back. 

"Where's mommy?" Rini asked as Nate sat her down. 

"She had to go get something. She'll be right back." Zane told her as he sat down next to her. 

"O-tay." She had a lost look on her face, this was the first time in two days that Sere had not been in her sight, she was scared. 

They guys looked at the menus while trying to decide what to order. Zane made sure that Rini got what she wanted and Nate ordered for Sere, when Andrew came to get the orders. 

@~%~ Across the street ~%~@

Sere had darted off across the street. Molly's mother had a jewelry store there but she also had some of the best notebooks, with any luck she would still have them. She pushed the door open and stepped into the store with a tinkling of a small bell announcing her arrival. 

From somewhere in the back a voice called. "I'll be right with you." Sere took those minuets to look at some of the jewelry and around the store. It hadn't changed since the last time she had seen it. Everything was still neat and clean, and in a word the perfect picture of a jewelry store. 

"What can I get you?" The lady asked coming from the back of the store. She was wearing a pale yellow summer dress with auburn hair falling in soft waves to her shoulders. 

"I was told that this store at times sold designer notebooks. I was hoping that with any luck you would have a couple of them left." Sere spoke while taking in the appearance of the girl. 

"No, that was something that was done about five years ago, we don't carry them any more." 

"Oh…you wouldn't know by chance where I would be able to get one, would you?" 

"No, not really." 

"Ok, thank you." Sere left the store and hurried across the street to the Arcade. When she got there the food was already there and they had started to eat. 

Rini was the first to see her when she walked in and jumped up in her seat "Momma!" She was smiling. The little girl's joy was contagious and Sere couldn't help but to smile back as she walked over to the table they were at. 

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Nate asked as she sat down. 

"No. But there are other stores so I'll just wait and go to a different one." 

"Well they agreed to it. And Rini there, is happy with it." Jag was next to speak. 

Sere looked at Zane and Kaz for confirmation that they agreed willingly before saying anything else. When they nodded she spoke again. "Thank you guys. That means a lot." 

"Hello. Here's your order. Andrew said to wait until you got here to bring it out." A young woman sat a plate down in front of her as she spoke. 

Sere didn't speak and offered a smile. There was something in the air that wasn't right. But she couldn't put her finger on it. It was about that time that the doors opened and in walked a tall woman with long green tinted hair. Her skin held an olive hue and crimson eyes. She looked around the Arcade before seeing Sere and her group and going towards them. 

"Hello, may I say welcome home Serena?" Her voice held ages worth of wisdom as well as her eyes. 

Sere's eyes narrowed as they woman spoke. "Is there something that I can help you with?" She responded. 

"Your loyal servant and guardian, Sailor Pluto." Her voice dropped so that the guys wouldn't be able to hear her. Sere's face lit up into one of the biggest smiles that the guys had seen on her in response to whatever the woman had said. They next thing they all know Sere has thrown her arms around the woman's neck and was hugging her. 

Trista returned the hug for a moment before letting go. "Good day." She said in acknowledgement to the guys and smiled at the little girl who was the next to hug her. 

"Who's your friend Sere?" Jag asked there was something that they were missing here. And he wanted to find out what it was. 

"Trista." Trista answered them. 

"What are you doing here?" Sere asked as they sat down. 

"I honestly can't stay long. But I needed to check on Rini, and make sure everything was okay. Forgive me princess but I can't explain much of anything. Just know that you need to keep her safe, and that when the time is right for Sailor Moon to reappear you will know. But I can offer you this bit of advice. Try to become friends with the Scouts again." She shot a meaningful look at the guys as she said this. 

"I understand. So I take it you can't tell me anything about what she is doing here?" 

"No." 

"I'll see what I can do about the Scouts. But I'm not promising anything, they probably hate me for leaving like I did." 

_'You don't know how wrong you are Princess.'_ Trista thought before answering. "You will never know until you try it. But I must be going." With that she got up from the table and started to leave. 

"Can I ask you something first?" Sere asked hopefully she would get an answer. When Trista nodded she went on. "Will the others appear as well?" 

"That is not for you to know." With that she left the arcade. 

"Who was that?" Nate was the first to speak after she was gone. 

"Trista, a friend from a long time ago." 

"How did she know about the Scouts?" Zane asked next. 

Sere shrugged not knowing quite how to answer it. "Maybe she is one, or then again maybe not." 

"You are a lot of help. She left so many questions. Did she even answer yours?" 

"As best as she could without interfering with the future." 

"You're talking as cryptic as she was." 

"Oh well. Guys let's get out of here. We've got time to kill before the furniture arrives." 

"Ok, fine. Were should we go?" 

"I have an idea." Pluto's words were playing over in her mind, _'Try to become friends with the Scouts again.'_ She would try it. But which one to go to first? Rei was the only one that she could use a reasonable explanation with. So that narrowed it down considerably. "You guys pay, we'll wait outside." With that she took Rini's hand and started to exit the building. They had made it to the door when she knocked into someone and would have fell if it hadn't been for a pair of two strong arms that caught her. 

Sere let out a squeak of surprise when she started to fall. And as soon as she was able to speak "Oh, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." The guys had seen this and the next instant Nate and Jag where to 'save' her. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I am really sorry sir."

When Darien was sure that she was able to stand by herself he let her go. _'This is a first in a long time.'_ He thought while not hearing all of her apology. "Yes, next time just watch where you are going you could have gotten hurt." 

Sere started to turn red in the face and was about to pop off with a smart remark Kaz walked up. "Are you ok?" He asked seeing what she was about to do. 

"Fine." She snapped. "Let's get out of here. Bye Andy!" She called over her shoulder and walked out of the Arcade her eyes darker than normal, reminding the guys of storm clouds. 

Darien watched her them go, and smiled a little. After they were gone he shrugged off the spell he was under and walked up to the bar. "Who was that?" 

Andrew shrugged not knowing exactly how to tell him. "A friend of Rita's from America." He had to admit that it sounded good. "You know Dare, something is up with you." He said while setting the coffee down in front of his friend.  

"Nothing is up with me." Darien responded while staring into the cup. 

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. But I've known you for a while; I think I would know when something was up. So come on tell me what is on your mind. It has to do with Serena doesn't it?" 

"Nothing is on my mind. And if there was what makes you think it would have to do with Serena." With that he closed up. "I've got somewhere to be. I'll see ya later Drew." 

Andrew watched him go. "Damn, so much for getting anything out of him." With that Andrew went back to work. Something was going on he was sure of that. 

@~%~ Meanwhile ~%~@

"So Re, you going to tell me where the Fire Goddess lives or at least works?" Jag asked as if they had been planning it all along. He had two reasons for this to be asking this question, one to try and get her to clam down as it was she would probably go off on someone with in a short time, and two he defiantly wanted to see Rei again. 

"Jag, I don't think that Rei will take it well if she knew who you are or for that matter what you have done." She responded, while working over things in her mind to find a way out of it. 

"Oh come on Sere, she can't be that bad." His tone was taking a pleading edge and the next step may be full out begging. "At least say 'hi.' That woman did say that you should try and make friends with them again. Why not start with Rei?" 

While they had been talking Sere had headed unconsciously towards Rei temple and by this time was at the top of the steps. Her outrage was enough to block he other sense. That was the first time she had had a klutz attack since she left Tokyo when he had broke her heart. In one hand she was furious that he had been there and then in the other she was glad that she had ran into him. It was obvious to her now that she was still in love with him, but the only place she would admit that would be in her heart. Kaz had picked Rini up and had her on his back so that she wouldn't have to run to keep up with everyone. "Because she is probably the one that I miss the most. And the one that is most likely…" 

"To fry you." Another voice finished for Sere. At the voice Sere gulped. She recognized that voice all to well, and with this being familiar ground to her there was no telling how much she had heard. Sere lifted her head from where she had been watching the ground and was surprised to find not Rei standing in front of them but Sailor Mars. 

"We are in for it now guys." She mumbled. The guys had stopped behind Sere except for Jag who was standing beside her until he got a look at who they would be dealing with. After the first look he took a few steps back so that he was standing with the rest of the guys. Kaz had by now set the little girl down but made sure that she was staying near him. 

Rei had felt a familiar aurora coming close to the temple. Familiar, true but there was something that wasn't quite right about it. Like the person was trying to block it. She transformed into Mars and went to see what was the cause of the disturbance. After scouting the temple's ground she made her way to the stairs where she had caught the last thing that the girl had said. She recognized her as the lead singer for the Earth Squad, but there was something else familiar about her. _'What did she mean about the one that she probably missed the most?'_ She thought while she surveyed the group. 

They each had strong auroras, each with a different colored. The guys had pale yellow, pale blue, light green, and light red. The lady on the other hand had silver, but it was being damped by something, there was another one, and from what she could tell that one was also silver but tinged with pink. 

"Who are you?" Mars asked after taking in everything about them. If they tried anything she would be able to handle it, although she was a little wary of them. She stood with her feet apart to make sure she had her balance, her hands where on her hips. All in all she resembled the Goddess of War, standing guard over the battlefield. Her violet eyes were burning with an inner fire that could only come from Mars. 

_'Go for it Re.'_ It came in her mind quickly. Jag, she was defiantly going to have to talk to him about this. She shot a glare over her shoulder at him. 

"I asked you a question." Mars tone was short and it obvious that she was becoming impatient. 

"And I didn't answer you." Her anger was flaring back up and her voice was turning cold. This had not been one of the best days. 

Mars was a little taken back by this. No one had spoken to her like other than the Sailor Eclipse. "I suggest you do." 

"And if I don't?" Sere snapped back. This was not her idea of talking to Rei. 

"You will be sorry." Her eyes narrowed as she took in her appearance. So familiar, the aurora was becoming clear with her anger. Turning more silver. She couldn't as much see it as feel it. 

"What will you do fry me? Go ahead and then you will be sorry." It was a challenge, spoken softly. 

No one had dared to challenge Sailor Mars. And yet she was. Something snapped in her memory. Her violet eyes glassed over as she was taken back. Jag rushed forward and caught her as she fell forward.

@~%~ Memory ~%~@ 

There was a grand ball. The stars hung like diamonds in the midnight blue sky. She was to become a guard to the Princess of the Moon starting on the tomorrow; the ball was to celebrate it. Already her temper had gotten the best of her and they had wound up in a fight. The scenes played over in her mind. It was before the ball and they were getting ready, the other Scouts would be arriving the next day. 'I will _NOT_ dance with him!' Serenity was trying to make her dance with one of the Prince's Generals. There was something about him that she didn't like; maybe it was that if she looked into his eyes she felt as if she could fall forever. Or maybe it was the way he always had a complement for her. Or maybe it was that she was afraid to let fate take its course. 

'You've got to! If you don't I won't be able to dance with Prince Darien.' She was close to begging. It was obvious that they both loved each other. 

'You will be sorry if you make me.' Her eyes narrowed. 

'What will you do fry me? Then it will be you who will be sorry.' They conversation ended in a stare down between them. A sort time later there came a knock on the door that shocked both girls into blinking. 'Please Rei, just one night of fun. Just dance with him, that's all I am asking.' 

The knock came again. 'One moment.' They both yelled at the same time. 

Rei's lips were set into a grim tight line. 'Rei, what are you afraid of?' 

'Nothing.' She told her out loud while adding silently everything. 'I'll dance but that's all.' With that she went to open the door. Both prince and general stood there. Both dressed their best to escort the princesses to the ball. Jadeite was dressed in the gray uniform and had a crimson cloak on his shoulder. Darien on the other hand was dressed in a black tuxedo. 

@~%~ End ~%~@

AN: So that brings us to the end of another chapter. Hope you like. Comments…feel free to review or email. Also it may be a while before the next chapter is posted, if you would like to know when it please let me know. Thanks! 

~Silvra


	8. So Close Yet So Far

**Chapter Eight: So Close Yet So Far**

While Rei/Mars was passed out Sere took action. She couldn't let Rei's grandfather find her like this. With Rei tucked safely in the arms of a worried Jag Sere led them hurriedly to Rei's bedroom. It was as she remembered. Zane had stayed outside thinking it better to survey the land incase the scouts decided to show.

"Lay her on the bed, Jag. Nate and Kaz keep watch. Don't let anyone sneak up on you." With the guys gone and Rini sitting quietly by the door. "Jag if you want to help her go two doors down the hall to the left and get a bowl of water and a cloth, Rini why don't you go with him." 

"But…" Jag started to protest. 

"Right now Jagger!" She finally snapped and pushed him out the door. Rini went with him while he went to find what her momma had sent him after.

With the guys gone Sere began to pace around the room. She hoped that Jag would stay gone until she woke up, but doubted it. She remembered the time that she and Darien had trying to get them to dance on the Moon. 

Jag was back in about five minutes with what she had asked for. He took it over to where she lay and placed the cool cloth on her pale forehead. 

"Rini go wait with Uncle Kaz. Tell him if the others show up to send for one of us. Ok?" She smiled at the little girl to let her know that everything would be fine and watched as she nodded and went running off to find Uncle Kaz. 

Rini was gone for about five minutes when some one grasped from the bed. _'Well Sere, here goes nothing.' _She thought, as she made sure that the door was closed and walked slowly over to where Rei lay. 

Rei opened her eyes slowly only to find that she was looking into a pair of the clearest brown eyes. In them she could see a mixture of emotions, concern, love, and fear, just to name a few._ 'Ok, girl calm down. You're dreaming that's all.' _She said when she closed her eyes. Sere had made it over to he bed about that time. _'There is no way that it is him. It was just a dream.' _Rei kept repeating over and over in her mind. 

When Rei opened her eyes Jag smiled, one full of relief. _'Jag, you need to move.' _Sere spoke to his mind so as not to alarm Rei any more. 

_'I am not.' _Came his sharp reply. 

_'You either move or you get fired, Jag.'_ She had had about enough of arguing with everyone today, and the night's lack of sleep hadn't done anything to improve her mood. 

_'Fine. But I'm staying in the room.' _

_'I never told you to leave.'_

Somehow Rei knew that something was going on. When Jag moved she felt it, not only from the weight on the bed shifting but the sudden lack of warmth. 

When Jag had moved back Sere sat down. "Time to wake up Rei." She said plainly. 

"I don't know who you are but you will be sorry for whatever you have done." Came Rei's mumbled reply. 

"Sailor Mars, you will not do anything so don't make threats. What happened are you okay?" Concern suddenly filled the woman's voice. It was enough for Rei's eyes to pop open. This time when she opened them she was staring into a pair of blue silver eyes. Those eyes, they were so familiar, like the ones in the dream, but with more silver. Filled with the same feelings that the others had been. 

"Serena?" It came out in a horse whisper. Rei wasn't sure if she was still dreaming or not. But if Serena was back, then that meant that they had a chance. 

Sere wanted to smile and run at the same time. "Are you okay?" She asked again. 

"Yeah…yeah fine." Rei finally managed. 

As soon as Rei had said that the door to the bedroom was thrown open to revel a heavily breathing Rini, her cheeks were red from running. "Momma…Uncle Kaz said that the Love God…god…that the Lady Love was here." As she was saying it she came running over to Sere, and started to pull on her hand. 

"Damn." She whispered the word so that Rini would hopefully not hear it. "Ok, I'm coming. Stay here with Uncle Jag and the Lady Mars." She then turned her attention to Jag. "You stay here, don't let her up." With that she got up and was at the door when she turned around and looked directly at Mars. "Do _NOT_ threaten to fry him." With that she was out the door at a full run. Along the way there was a burst of silver and black light and Sailor Eclipse appeared where she had been standing. Where her uniform had been totally black it now held a tint of red. 

It took her a short minute to locate where they four where facing off. Jupiter, Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask had by this time joined Venus. Kaz was sizing up Tux, with a glint of something in his eyes that she had never seen before, while Venus was watching them all warily, Jupiter and Nate where in the middle of hurling insults back and forth. 

Sere was glad that they had found the time to transform. It was a good idea. After watching what was going on for a few moments and realizing that none of them was going to take the initiative and get them all quiet she decided to take action. 

Walking gracefully and purposefully between the two groups and still getting no reaction from them she had had enough. "I will _NOT_ tolerate this from either of you." Her voice was low but held a dangerous glint to it that caused them all to stop what they where doing. "You are to be working as a team. Is that understood? Stop bickering with Jupiter, Jove. The same goes for you Jupiter. Mercury put the computer away; you will find nothing that you don't already know. Not one word from you, Diomedes." She paused to take a breath before continuing. "Venus I would like to thank you for not taking an active part in this. 

"I know why you are here, and I reassure you that R…Sailor Mars is fine." She slipped but hopefully caught herself before anyone noticed. _'Nice one Sere.'  _

"Why are you here?" Mercury asked, she had evidently caught her slip, with eyes narrowed. 

"That is not of your business." Diomedes answered. 

Eclipse turned to look him directly in the eyes. "I told you once that I didn't want to hear anything from you." The sternness in her voice surprised even her, but it did the trick. 

As she got down speaking he dropped a low formal bow to Eclipse as well as one to Mercury. He then mumbled, "My apologies." 

Sere nodded her head and turned back to the Scouts. "Now that that is settled. Questions?"

"What are you doing here?" Mercury asked again. 

"That has already been answered. But as it is you will not relent until you get an answer, I felt something, we came to check it out."

Venus had been studying Eros, like he was a subject in a lab, the whole time that they had been talking. Her eyes had not left him. Something was trying to surface, but as it was, it was stuck, waiting for the right key to click the lock open. 

"There is something that you are not telling us." Lita piped in. 

"And what might that be?" Eclipse snapped she was really getting tired of having to argue with everyone. Jupiter said nothing in return. 

"If Mars is okay then let us see her." Venus spoke for the first time. 

Sere was about to say something when another voice spoke. "I'm fine." They all turned to see Mars supported by Deimos. 

_'I thought that I told you to not let her out?' _She shot at him. 

_'If I hadn't have helped her, she would have crawled.' _He shot right back. _'I'm pretty sure that you didn't want that.' _

She didn't respond as Mars began to speak again. "I'm fine just weak, if it hadn't been for them, I would be in worse shape." She was lying, and hoped that the other girls didn't pick up on it.  

Eclipse inclined her head, when a thought struck her. Rini, where was she. She didn't give her self that time to voice the question as she took off at a run towards Rei's room. The child was important even if Pluto wouldn't tell her why. And she felt a need to protect her. 

Sere slid to a stop in the middle of Rei's room and looked around, her hair flying in different directions with her every movement. 

"Deimos! WHERE DID YOU LEAVE HER?" She yelled back through the temple. Not caring if anyone heard her or not. 

The guys had followed her, seeing the look on her face. Mars was still with Deimos, and the other scouts followed behind them. 

"She was right there." Mars said pointing to the bed, and answering for Deimos. "She was sitting right there." 

"What do you mean was? Where is she now?" Before Sere had a chance to say anymore-another one of the portals formed. 

"Don't worry she is safe. She called on me and I came." Pluto said stepping forth followed by the little girl, who ran to Sere when she saw her. 

"Thank the goddess." Sere knelt down to her level and hugged her. "She was in no danger then?" She asked standing back up, her left hand resting on Rini's shoulder. 

"No, she wasn't, just worried. I have to be returning. Until next time." Pluto stepped back into the portal that had started to churn and mix the colors together. 

"Bye, Puu." Rini called after her. 

The Scouts stood in shock as they watched Pluto talk to the mysterious Eclipse. Slowly things were forming in their mind, coming together and brining light to the subject. Mars seemed to be the only one that didn't look the slightest bit confused among the Scouts. 

The Knights on the other hand had become accustomed to this type of thing and shrugged it off, while thinking their own thoughts. 

Kaz was off in his own little world again planning who knew what while the other two were intently studying the Scouts of their choice. Darien on the other hand looked like he wanted to run over to where Eclipse and Rini stood. He felt himself being drawn to them, yet there was something there that was keeping him away. 

Mars and Deimos on the other hand looked very innocent, which meant that they were probably up to something. Sere turned around once Pluto was gone, and by the looks on the scouts faces questions were about to come. _'Great! And where are Luna and Artemis? That's all we need to make this a party.' _She wasn't through with the last part of the thought when two cats appeared in front of the group. _'And speak of the devil.' _Sere decided it would be best to play a part; at least it would keep them on guard. 

She inclined her head to the cats before speaking. "Luna, Artemis." When she spoke the guys separated from the Scouts and moved to stand by her. Mars and Deimos wound up standing in the middle of the two groups, being as neither was willing to let the other go. 

Luna noticed this and nudged Artemis. "This must be the 'Unknown Sailor' I've heard so much about. And the Eclipse Knights, I take it." She paused waiting for a response when she got none she went on. "Who are you? Why have I never heard of you before? What does Pluto have to do with anything?" She fired the questions off rapidly. 

"I am Sailor Eclipse." _'For the time being, better known as Sailor Moon.'_ "As for why you have never heard of me, I couldn't say." _'Because Eclipse was never meant to be.'_ "And as for what the mysterious guardian of Time has to do with this, you are better off asking her." _'The truth.' _

"Where do you come from?" 

A smile graced Sere's lips before she spoke. "The dark side of the Moon." 

"There is no way for you to come form the dark side of the Moon." 

"And why is that?" He voice turned sharp, she might have missed her friends, but one thing she didn't miss was Luna's lectures and endless questions. 

"There is not a Scout for the Moon, that is why." Luna snapped in her feline way. 

Sere stared the black cat in the eye. "I am from the Dark side of the Moon. If you doubt what I say then I suggest that we take it up on the battlefield, although I do not fight potential allies." She had finally had it with Luna. If she had to transform in Sailor Moon in order for them to believe her then she would. No matter how much she hated that idea at the moment. 

Luna's fur raised on her neck to stand on end. Artemis seeing this thought it best if he take over before the situation deteriorated any more. "For now we will agree with you, and say that you are from the Dark Side. But that does not explain why you are here now." 

"I am here because I was sent, as the scouts were, to fulfill a mission set before me. In this case it is to defeat the new menace that has arrived to threaten the Earth with the Princess's absence." She had a reign on her temper but there was no way of knowing how long that would last. 

"Acceptable. Where did the Knights come from?" 

"The Knights are allies from a time long passed. They are here because I am here." _'Not to mention to reunite with the one that they love.' _She added silently, while letting the information sink in. 

"How do we know that you won't turn against us in our time of need?" 

"We have helped twice to beat the youmas. I have led both the Scouts and Knights. We have come when I felt Mars was in danger. We have the trust of Pluto. And yet you ask how do you know if we can be trusted. Is that not enough for you to go on? If nothing else the trust of the Guardian of Time must mean something." 

"Artemis, she's telling the truth, she has given us nothing to fault her with. The fire shows nothing evil around her. The Mercurian computer has been able to find nothing to fault her with." Mars spoke up in defense of her. This was probably the last thing anyone expected. But they all knew that she wouldn't stand with someone unless she was sure. When her speech was through everyone was left speechless.  

Eclipse inclined her head to her in thanks. And waited for the next to person to speak. She felt a tug on her pants and looked down into the light pink eyes of Rini. Before either had a chance to say anything Luna spoke again. 

"Who is she?" 

"She is under my guardianship and it will stay that way. Who she is has nothing to do with anything." Her voice held protectiveness in it. Her answer seemed to do the trick for the time. It was time to pull a trick like Pluto and leave. "We must be going." With that she scooped Rini up and walked out of the room. The guys followed behind her, Jag being the last to leave. On his way out Mars slipped a piece of paper into his hand. He looked at her questionably but he only got a glare in return. With a slight nod, one that was almost unnoticeable, he was out the door and gone in a flash of red. 

"What do you know?" Ami asked as soon as they where gone. 

"I know nothing except what I told you." Rei answered back letting her transformation go. The others followed suit. 

"You aren't saying something. What is it?" 

"Nothing that I will break someone's trust for." She answered truthfully, knowing that they would understand soon enough. "I'm sure you guys have somewhere to be, and I need to get back to my chores, before grandpa starts having a fit. So I'll see you guys later." With that Rei ushered them from her room and grabbed a broom on the way. 

Once they were out of site down the stairs she threw the broom down and walked into the room that held the sacred fire of Mars. She needed to relax, and this was the best way for her to do so. 

Rei was right they had a few places that they needed to be. Lita had a cooking class that was starting in about ten minutes and Ami had to go home to look something up. Mina on the other hand was headed for the mall, and Darien decided to head back to his apartment. Rei's strange behavior was weighing heavily on all of their minds. It was not like her to take the side of someone they had just met. 

@~%~ At the apartment ~%~@ 

They guys slowly made their way in, they were surprised to see that Sere and Rini wasn't there. But it served their purposes. Kaz had told them of his little plan on the way home and now was the perfect time to test it. With any luck it still worked. They had no idea where Darien was so this made it all the better. Somehow they had to find a way to get Darien by himself. All it would take would be a couple of minutes. After thinking up various strategies they finally decided to have another argument, while Sere wasn't there. 

"What are we supposed to be fighting about this time?" Nate asked. 

"Something that will catch his attention and hold it. With any luck it will bring him to the room." Zane explained. 

"That still doesn't explain what it is to be about." 

"FINE! How about going about finding the Prince." 

"Works for me." The other two agreed with Nate on this and soon they were in the middle of a very interesting argument. It started as planned but turned into a full head on one. 

"WE HAVE TO FIND THE PRINCE!" Jag finally yelled. 

"No one said that we didn't!" Zane shot back. "We just don't know how to go about it!" 

"It can't be that hard! We know where the princess is, we can always follow her!" Nate added in. 

"Or we could just try the link." Kaz's voice was higher than it's natural level, just so that he could be heard over the other guys. 

"There is no guarantee that any of those ideas will work!" Zane threw back. 

"We HAVE to TRY something." Nate threw back. 

Darien had by this time gotten back to the building and stepping off the elevator could hear them. They were at it again. He started to go and ask them to quite it again when he caught what one of them was saying. 

"IF WE DON'T FIND THE PINCE THEN WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DO A THING! YOU KNOW THAT!" Jag yelled back. 

_'Prince? What do they know?'_ Darien thought as he stopped in the middle of the hall. He had to find out what they were talking about, or better yet what they knew and who side they were on. He continued cautiously down the hall to their condo, waiting for another remark to come from the room. 

"Listen one of them already knows the truth, the others won't be far behind. We need all the allies that we can get. Not to mention how much happier the princess will be." Kaz finally said something. 

"We know that. But the thing is how do we go about it?" Zane shot back. By now Kaz was beginning to think that getting them to argue was not the best idea in the world, at least the topic wasn't.

 "We are getting no where, let's just drop it for now. Let's talk to Re, and see what she says, after all it does have to do with her." Kaz had had enough, and it was time to put an end to this before it could go any further. 

"Yeah you know what she will say. One of two things, 1) leave her out of it, 2) she's not ready to see him, or for him to know. We don't have much a choice in the matter, he's got to remember." 

"I know all I need to know. As for what you are talking about, I think you had better explain your selves." A deep voice said from the door. 

"Well, guys it worked. It's now or never." Nate mumbled, just loud enough for the other three to hear. 

"Prince Darien." Kaz offered a bow, once he had turned. _'Don't let Sere walk in.' _he thought fleetingly. 

Darien had been on guard since the first thing that he had heard. Now he was being bowed to and address like he hadn't been since the Silver Millennium, needles to say that it was enough to cause his thoughts to go a little wacky. "Who are you?" 

"Who are we?! WHO ARE WE?!" Jag exclaimed. 

"Keep him quiet." Kaz told Zane. 

"Why I…" Nate was next. 

"HIM TOO!" 

Needless to say Zane had his hands full with both of them. It looked like Kaz was going to play the part of the diplomat this time around. That might be the best, but for some reason Zane didn't think that it would work out that way. 

"You can't expect him to remember everything right off, we didn't, and you know how long it took us, we have got to give it time." Zane said to Nate and Jag as he pushed them farther back into the room. "Let's let Kaz handle…" before he could get anymore out of his mouth there was a commotion from the front of the room. 

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LIED TO HER!" Kaz very seldom raised his voice for any reason, but when he did it was time to look for a quick way out of the room. 

"On second thought, I had better handle this." Zane mumbled to himself as he took off fro where Kaz was standing. This would be the perfect time for Mina to be here or Sere. "Kaz, man, just back off, calm down." Zane didn't get any response as to whether he had been heard or not. "LITTLE HELP!" Zane was now standing between Kaz and Darien, not a place he wanted to be if Kaz wished to start a fight. 

"Lie to WHO?!" Darien had an idea of how this was going. "I haven't lied to any one!" 

"You haven't lied to any one yet you lie now." Kaz dropped his voice back to its normal level; this did nothing to remove the tenseness that the air now held. 

Nate and Jag had by this time gotten over to where Zane had pushed Kaz and was trying to hold him back. They each took one of his arms and had to literally use every ounce of strength that they had to hold him back. 

Darien was also fuming, but for some reason all this seemed to be natural. His hands had balled themselves into tight fists. 

"We can handle the lying part later." Zane took a breath before continuing; this was bound to get interesting. _'We are so screwed. Might as well give it to him up front.'_ With that though Zane kneeled down before Darien, as they had during the Silver Millennium. "Prince Darien we are, as always, at your service. I am General Zoicite of the North, known in this time as Zane. The two that are kind enough to hold him back are General Jadeite of the East, with sandy blonde hair, known as Jagger, or Jag. And General Nephrite of the South, with the dark hair, known as Nathan, of Nate. The one in their…um…custody is our 'collected' leader General Kunzite of the West, also known as Kaz. During the Silver Millennium we served as your guardians…" Zane went on to fill him in on everything that they could remember. And giving Kaz time to calm himself. 

The names ran through Darien's mind, bringing scenes to the fore ground that had been locked away. 

@~%~Flashback~%~@

A group of five men wandered through one of the many forest that surrounded the Royal Castle of Earth. It was supposed to be a hunting party that ended up with them finding a secluded lake and swimming. Laughter rang through out the forest as the one with the chestnut hair was pulled into the water by a 'disembodied' hand. The young man let out a yelp as he toppled backwards into the water, as soon as he hit the water the owner of the hand broke the surface with a wide grin on his face, sandy blonde hair fell into his face. 

"Way to go Jedi." A laughing Zoicite yelled from where he was reclining on the ground, just out of reach of the water. 

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything is response Nephrite was out of the water and behind Jed, before the blonde knew what had happened his head had been pushed underneath the surface. 

This made another round of laughter break out from the on the bank and lead to an all out water war that lasted for the duration of the afternoon. 

@~%~End flashback~%~@

The guys had been having similar visions, laughing, hunting, training, parties almost everything that happened during the Silver Millennium came back to them.  


	9. Understanding

**Chapter Nine: Understanding**

Authors Notes: Oh my gosh…I am soo~~ sorry that this chapter is this late getting out. Some things have happened and to be honest I forgot about everything I was writing because I had to put it on hold. I really hope that everyone isn't really, really mad at me for it. 

And so on to the story…

Serena and Rini had taken a detour through the park. She wanted to talk to Rei but knew that she shouldn't go back there anytime soon. Rini was starting to complain about being tired and Serena was really beginning to felt the same, so she decided to go a head and head back to their new home. Luckily it wasn't that far and they made it fairly quickly. 

The last thing that Serena expected to find when they arrived was the guys and Darien sitting on the floor reminiscing about times that were long passed. She stood in the doorway listening to them for a minute before turning quickly and running down the hall to the elevator that was too slow for her. The ride down took forever as soon as it had stopped and the doors opened she was once again running full force out of the lobby and down the street.

@~%~Meanwhile back at the Condo~%~@ 

Rini had walked in when they arrived thinking that her mother was behind her. She had no reason to fear going into the room where her 'uncles' where. She skipped in with her hair bouncing behind her. When she reached Nate, who was sitting with his back to the door, she threw her small arms around his neck and put her head over his shoulder. 

This caused him to jump and the other guys to laugh. He reached around so that he could grab her pulled her around so that she was sitting in his lap. 

"Hi, Uncle Nate." Rini said smiling brightly up at him. 

"Where's your mommy?" He asked her in response. 

"Mommy there." She stood up and pointed over his shoulder and looked. Her eyes got big as she scanned the area, Serena wasn't there and she was a moment ago. "Momma?" With that she ran towards the open door and into the hall. She was getting scared now, her momma had just been there and now she wasn't. The guys followed quickly behind her. Jag caught up with her and picked her up in his strong arms. 

"I'm sure she forgot something in the lobby, that's all Rini." Jag looked at the other three in mute appeal, Darien for the time forgotten. 

"I'll take the south part of town." Nate spoke up first.

"I'll take west." Zane was next. 

"I call east." Kaz was next. 

"I've got north, then." Jag added in last. 

Darien wasn't sure if he should volunteer or not but felt as if he should do something. "I'll help, I'll go get the scouts and we'll break off like you guys did." 

Kaz spun on his heel so quickly that the guys thought that he might have fallen. "The scouts will not know. She has her reasons and we will respect that. They are not to know." 

"Fine. I'll take the roof tops." 

"If you find her you just watch her, do not go near her." Nate added in. They all had begun to think of Serena as a sister and they wouldn't let her be hurt again. 

Darien nodded in agreement and led the group down the hall. 

"Who is Rini going to go with?" Nate asked as they stepped on to the elevator. 

"I think it should be up to her." Zane answered him. 

"True. Rini who do you want to go with?" 

She looked up at Jag as if asking permission and then back at Nate. "Stay with Uncle Jag." Everyone nodded in agreement to this and they stepped off the elevator and were soon out of the hotel and on their way in the direction that they picked. 

Nate decided to stop by The Crown to see if she had by any chance come in. He had no luck there but Andrew did agree to keep a look out for her. With that done he continued on his way. 

While the other guys searched in their own way, Jag decided to try their link. He was thinking about what he was going to say when Sere called him. 

_'Jag? Nate? Kaz? Zane? One of you?" _Her voice sounded in his head and could only guess that it did so for the others as well. 

_'Sere where are you? Are you hurt?' _Zane was the first one to answer. 

##### 'I'm fine; you are not going to find out where I am right now. And don't worry if anything happens I will let you know.' 

_'Ok…but you had better be careful.' _

_ _

_'I will…now Rini is tired if one of you would lay her down for a nap…' _

_ _

_'Sere she wants her mommy and you know she won't lie down for us.' _Jag cut her off before she could get any further. Sere was quiet for a minute and didn't answer. 

_'Ok, I'll meet you guys at home.' _With that their link was cut and it left them all state of shock. 

_'Maybe we should have warned her about Darien.' _The thought ran through all of their minds simultaneously. They had warned Darien to stay away from her hopefully that would be enough. 

Serena hadn't gone far and made it back to the condo before the rest of them. She hadn't thought when she had left the condo. It was only after she was about a block away did she realize that she had left Rini and probably just blew any cover she could have had. 

The guys met in the lobby of the apartment, all except for Darien and they had no way of getting a hold of him, their link hadn't come back yet. They waited around for about ten minutes before deciding to go up to the room. Sere was lounging on the floor in front of the floor length window and looked like she was daydreaming. While she had waited for them to come back she had come up with a plan as to where she had been incase Darien was with them. She may even use it if he wasn't. 

She set the book down that she was holding and sighed, the guys stood and watched her from the doorway for a minute. She looked sad and beautiful at the same time, the moment was broken when Rini slipped from Jag's arms and went running up to her causing them both to fall over backwards. 

Sere was caught by surprise and didn't have time to keep them from falling; instead she wrapped her arms around the child in a hug. 

The guys watched the two of them for a minute before saying anything. "Sere where were you?" Nate finally broke the silence, voicing the question the other guys where thinking. 

"Listen guys I know I shouldn't have run away like I did, but I realized I was wrong before I got too far. No lectures. As for were I was, well…I had made it about a block away." She told them the truth deciding that it would be better to. "I am NOT ready to see him. Or should I say I COULDN'T see him yet. I'm not ready. The scouts need to know that I am here before he does. They are the ones that I owe the explanation too." She paused to take a breath before continuing. "I know you guys have a duty to Darien and I don't expect you to go back on the word that you swore so long ago. Just as I have a duty to the… Scouts…" The truth had finally sunk in.She knew that she had been wrong to leave them like she did, but admitting out loud that she had a duty to fulfill to them made it all sink in. 

"I've got to go…I've got something that I've got to do…" she looked at the guys they were standing speechless and looking at her with a bit of concern in their eyes. She looked down at Rini and smiled a little. "Rini I've got to go somewhere, I'm going to leave you with your uncles, okay?" 

Rini's eyes widened and she shook her head while clinging on to Sere's arm. "Listen Sere, she freaked out when you left earlier, I don't think that it would be wise to leave her again. I'm sure that whatever you need to do she can go with you right?" Zane spoke for the group. 

Sere nodded in agreement she still wasn't used to being a mother, but considering there was no way of knowing how long Rini would be there she would need to get used that that role fairly quickly. "Okay then…let's go Rini." With that she stood up and offered the little girl a hand up. "Will you guys be here when the movers get here?" 

"Yeah don't worry Sere." 

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" With that the girls left the apartment and where on their way down the hall towards the elevator when Jag ran up behind them. 

"Sere take this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper that Rei had given him earlier that day. "I just remembered that I had it, you may be able to use it." He shoved the paper into her hand and jogged back down the hall to where they were staying. Sere looked at the paper confused but shrugged it off. Once they were on the elevator and on their way down Sere unfolded the paper and read it. 

@~%~ The Note ~%~@

5:00 at the temple 

@~%~ End ~%~@

Sere was slightly confused by the cryptic message but played it off as being Rei. She wandered why Jag had given it to her; after all it was obvious that he was deeply in love with her. "Want to go meet a new friend Rini?" She asked smiling down at the girl. Rini smiled in response and nodded. "Good. Do you remember the lady from earlier today, the one with Uncle Jag?" Rini nodded again. 

"That is Rei, she's got a temper on her but you will like her." They walked the rest of the way in silence; occasionally Rini would let out a yawn that she tried to cover. After about the fifth one Sere finally asked her "Do you want me to call one of the guys? I'm sure they will come get you so that you can take a nap. Or I can take you back myself." 

Rini shook her head as she responded. "NO! Please let me stay with you."

"Okay, but if you get too tired let me know." She told her, trying to sound like a mother. _'How did my mother put up with me? I must have been a whole lot of trouble. I hope I'm doing the right thing. The note didn't say whether it would be Scout meeting or not…this could be interesting.' _

They walked on in silence until the came to the steps that led up to the temple. "Rini are you sure you don't want one of the guys to come and get you?" Sere asked before starting up the temple steps. Rini nodded her answer and started up before Sere. 

About half up the steps Sere was beginning to have doubts about this. _'I don't know if I can face Rei's anger. But I'm going to have to…after all I am the one that left them…that was not the brightest thing to do. I know that now.'_

_ _

She sat down on the steps and watched as Rini climbed a little ways more before stopping and turning around. "Momma? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing little one…just nervous." 

"What is ner…ner…vous?" 

"Afraid." 

"What's there to be afraid of? Is the bad people there?" 

Sere shook her and had to smile. "No the bad people aren't there. But the person who is used to be my best friend…and I don't know how she will react." _'I can't believe that I am explaining this to her. She doesn't need to know.'_

"Oh…daddy used to tell me that you had to give up at times to win." Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember the way he said it. It was the only thing that he would say when she asked about her mother. 

"You know he was right. Might as well go on." She stood up and held her hand out to the little girl and they continued up the steps together. There had to be a way for this to work, otherwise Pluto wouldn't have suggested it. _'But what if she was wrong? I can't let myself think like that. She knows what is going to happen and probably the best way to get there. True, but the second thoughts still come. And they always will. Now, back straight, head high, walk with the grace and pose.' _Those thoughts brought them to the top of the steps. 

Sere looked around and half expected to see Sailor Mars standing there ready to fry them, again. All she saw was Rei's grandfather hurrying across the grounds to where they stood. 

"Hello. Hello. What can I do for two beautiful young ladies today? Dinner maybe?" 

_'Always the flirt, something never change.'_Sere smiled as Rini scooted a little behind her. "I was told that the priestess here could 'predict' the future…I was wondering what it would take to get a meeting with her."_'It'll work…but I won't ever get away from him other wise.' _

"Ah…well I'm not exactly sure where my granddaughter is at the moment." 

_'Time to pull out some tricks from the past.' _"Oh…I apologize…someone as handsome as yourself must have many other things to worry about than the whereabouts of your granddaughter. I do hope you will forgive me." 

This caused the old man to start stuttering so bad that he couldn't get a whole sentence out before he finally gave up an went on about his other duties, as he said. But Sere saw the group of young girls that had just come around from the other side of the temple and shook her head. 

_'So Rei, where are you in this temple?' _She took Rini's hand again and started walking to where the main part of the temple was. "If grandpa didn't know where she was, that must mean she has been meditating for a while and he forgot. Which could also mean that she will be at it for a while. First stop the 'Fire Room.' 

She led Rini through the corridors until they came to a room with the door shut, the door couldn't hold in the heat that was radiating out from the room. Sere slid the open quietly and peeked inside. "And so I was right." 

Rei sat with her back to the door staring intently into the fire, and seeing only she knew what. Sere led the way into the room and to the other side of the fire where they took a seat, to wait. She knew from past experiences that it was NOT a good idea to 'break' the trance that Rei was in now. 

@~%~ Rei ~%~@

Rei sat before the fire with her eyes closed. Her meditation was the deepest one that she had had in a long time and for some reason it was the most calming. When Sere entered the room she felt a tickle of something at the far edge of her mind but it wasn't enough to make her come back to Earth. 

@~%~ Serena ~%~@

Rini yawned again and rubbed her eyes. Sere saw all of this out of the corner of her eye. _'I should have left her with the guys.' _She thought as she looked at her. 

"Lie down. If you fall asleep then you do, if not oh well. We will probably be here a while, might as well make ourselves comfortable." Sere whispered to Rini, who was once again yawning. Rini did as she was told and laid down with her head in Sere's lap. She moved the hair back from the little girls face and was surprised at how quickly she had fallen asleep. 

"She really was tired." 

"I'm sure that my grandfather can help you with whatever it you need." Rei's voice jerked her from her thoughts. 

"That's fine I'll wait." Sere responded her voice low. It was obvious that Rei was still somewhat in her trance. 

"If you have a question ask it now." 

"How do I go about reinstating old friendships and asking forgiveness for my own stupidity?" 

Rei was silent for a moment. _'I wonder what it is that she see.' _

"They will take you back once everything is explained." 

A smile lit Sere's face. "Thank you. I needed the reassurance I guess." _'Does Rei even know that she can predict her own future? Let's hope this one is the truth.'_ Somewhere in the distance a church bell rang five times, naming the time five in the afternoon. _'Wow, it's been an hour. It doesn't seem like that long.' _

The ringing of the bell called Rei from her meditation. She kept her eyes closed for a few extra minutes feeling the power and solace of the fire escape her grasp. 

"I told him five o'clock. Can the boy not tell time?"

Sere held in a laugh as Rei spoke. Jag could tell time very well…when he wanted. "Hello Pyro." Sere spoke her voice normal thinking of distracting the priestess from whatever course her mind was beginning to take.It wouldn't do to have Rei and Jag in the middle of a fight. 

Rei's eyes flew open at the nickname that she hadn't heard in forever. Once Serena left the other girls didn't use it. "Serena?" Her voice was strained as if she wasn't willing to believe her own eyes. Sere didn't say anything except to cock her head to the side.

"Okay, dreaming, just dreaming." 

"Humph. I'm not a dream. At least not last time checked. But it does feel as if we are living in one doesn't it?"

"SERENA!" With that Rei was up and around the fire in an instant. 

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Sere told her before she could tackle her. She moved Rini so that she was lying on the floor. That was when Rei hugged. 

"You're back." 

_'But for how long?'_ She decided not to answer that one. "Rei I need to tell you something. Sit down." 

"Let's get out of here first. It's hot." 

"And here I was thinking that you liked the heat." She picked up the sleeping form of Rini and gave Rei a slight smile, when she saw Rei's questioning look. Oh she had some explaining to do. 

Sere followed Rei out of the fire room and into her bedroom, they walked in silence. "You can lay her on the bed." 

"Thanks. She is kind of heavy." Sere laid her on the bed before joining Rei on the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry leaving all those years ago, for leaving you guys here alone to fight, for breaking the friendship that we had, for not keeping in touch, and for not giving any of you an explanation. I don't know if you can forgive me or not, but you've got to know that I do regret it." 

Rei looked her over and knew that she was telling the truth. Should she tell her that they knew why she left? Maybe it would be better to leave that little bit untold. "Why did you leave?" 

"Why did I leave? I left because there was too much pain here. Darien and I broke up; I don't remember the reason though. I was hurt I didn't think straight. I packed and I left. I should have told you guys something. But I wasn't thinking." 

"Well…I guess I forgive you." Rei said as if it was a great deal of trouble. 

Sere smiled, knowing that she meant it. "THANKS REI!" 

"I want to know everything. Start talking." 

"Okay I left Tokyo, and went to America. I traveled from California to Atlanta, GA. There I found work in a club, became a singer, and met four of the best guys any one ever could. They had a group, and after hearing me sing one song I was their new lead female vocalist. We made it big there, went on an international tour..." 

"Hold on. And this group would be?" 

Sere blushed. "The Earth Squad." She said looking sheepishly. 

"WHAT?!" 

"Yeah." 

"You are with that gorgeous blonde?" 

"NOT LIKE THAT I'M NOT!" 

Both girls burst into a fit of giggles at that. "But if you are referring to Jag yeah he's there. He's trouble too." 

"He can't be that bad." 

"Want to bet? If I had your power he would have been fried on more than one occasion, the first being the pool incident." 

"Pool incident? Tell." 

"Okay, okay. It was when I first met them I was staying with them and was up in my room when the door was threw open and Jag walked in. He had this grin on his face that was just screaming trouble. He picked me up from where I was sitting and the next thing I know I'm in the air and then hitting the water of the in ground pool in the back yard." 

Rei was laughing so hard that she had tears starting to form. 

"Well needless to say the 'jackal' wound up in the water beside me. It was worth it just to see his face." 

"I bet." Rei was now somewhat in control of herself. 

"Momma?" A small voice said from the bed. 

"Uh-oh. It's okay Rini, you can go back to sleep." Rini was beside her now, and looking at Rei curiously. "Guess not. Rini I would like you to met Rei. The nice lady that I was telling you about." 

"Hi." Rini said shyly and curtsied a little. 

"Hello." Rei answered her. Once Rini was sitting down beside Sere, she looked at her questioningly. "Your daughter?" 

"Yes, she is my daughter." 

"Who is the lucky man? Let me guess the one with the long silver hair? Mina is going to love this." 

"Umm…well you see…it's not Kaz…and it's not Zane either, so don't say him. It's none of the guys." How was gong to tell Rei that she had no idea who the father was?

"Serena?" 

"Rei it's Sere now. Might as well tell the truth. Promise you won't say anything?" 

"Yeah I promise." 

"Okay well you see…Pluto sent her here, I don't know where she is from or anything about her, but as both of them have said I am her mother." 

"Pluto? What does she have to do with any of this?" 

"Everything since I got back to Tokyo." 

Rei looked like she wanted some more answers but thought it best to leave everything alone for now. 

_'Hey Re, which bedroom did you want?' _Jag's voice came in her mind. 

_'Huh? Oh umm…the one with the best view of the street. A corner one preferably. You know what I'll be back in a few minutes. We may have company please make sure that…'_

_ _

_'Don't worry he's gone. See you then.'_ With that his voice faded. And she was left staring into the eyes of Rei. 

"What was that about?" 

"Oh the furniture arrived and they wanted to know which bedroom I wanted. I told him that I would be back in a few minutes. They probably have a mess of things already. Want to come? I'll introduce you to them…again." 

"YES! Let me change." With that Rei was up and into her closet as fast as lightning.

"I thought that Lita had the lightning!" 

"Whatever!" came Rei's muffled response.

"Ready to go home little one? I'm sure your uncles have made a big mess by now." She could just picture what their new home looked like, boxes strewn everywhere, it probably looked like a tornado had been through it. The thought caused her to cringe.

"Uncles going to be in trouble?" Rini asked as Rei walked back into the room dressed in a pair of black pants with a red tank top. 

"If they are I think I'll let Rei fry them for me. I'm sure that she would like the practice." 

"Hmm…interesting idea. I get to see Jag run." 

"More like crawl behind something or someone and hide, that someone being namely me. The other guys aren't going to stay around long with fire going everywhere." 

"Hey now. It doesn't go _everywhere_ just where I want it to. Well what are you two waiting for? Let's go!" She tugged Sere to her feet and practically dragged her out the door. 

"Slow down. You act like you have a hot date." 

"GRANDPA! I'll be back later! I might have one for tonight that's why I'm in a hurry." She responded as they headed down the steps. 

"Uh huh." 

"So where are you staying??" 

"Darien's apartment building, top floor with the condos. We've got the whole floor to ourselves, well mainly. There's only one other person there and that's…"

"Darien."

"Yeah." 

"No, Darien. There, just ahead of us." She pointed to a man that was a little ways in front of them. 

"Umm…damn." Sere mumbled and felt Rini's hand move from hers, then Rini practically running down the street. 

"DADDY!" She called as she reached him. 

"Damn again. Rei please cover for me." Sere begged her with her eyes. Before Darien turned around. 

"You're not daddy." Rini's face went white as she began to back away from him. 

"Hello there. Are you lost?" 

_'Please Rei? I'm not ready to face him.' _Sere spoke quickly._ _

_ _

_'You are going to face him. You are not Serena…you are Sere from the Earth Squad. And you are her mother.' _

_ _

"Momma?" Rini had bumped into her legs and was now clinging to them. That was not her daddy, her daddy always smiled when he saw her, even if the smile was sad. This man smiled but it wasn't her daddy there was something wrong. 

"It's okay Rini." Sere said kneeling down behind her daughter. "Sorry, sir she thought that you were someone else." Sere said not looking up. 

"Hi Darien, where ya off to?" Rei spoke for the first time. 

"Hey Rei. No where just going home." 

"Oh…I'd like you to met an old friend of mine. I'm sure you remember Sere from the Earth Squad. She's the daughter of a friend of grandpa's." 

_'Thank you Rei. You're the best.' _

_ _

_'It took you that long to figure it out?' _Her words were softened with a smile that she showed as Sere stood up. 

Sere held her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you again." 

"Yes you too." He shook her hand. "For you two to be friends you didn't act like it after the concert Rei." 

"We didn't recognize each other. It has been a while since we last saw each other." Sere explained not giving Rei a chance to. She would get it for that later. 

There was something going on between the two of them and he didn't know what it was. It was enough to drive him insane. Not like he wasn't already on the brink of it anyway. Darien nodded to the statement. He could always ask Rei about it later. 


	10. To The Truth

Chapter Ten: To The Truth 

The three of them walked back in silence. Sere was uneasy while Darien was lost in thought. Rei kept glancing at them. Rini would skip ahead a few feet and then wait for them to catch, always grabbing Sere's hand for a few more feet and then back to skipping. 

The silence was unbearable, and Rei had had about enough of it.  "So Sere, how long are you in town for?" 

"Don't know yet. I've got to talk it over with the guys. Knowing two of them they will want to go around the town, the other will want to go shopping and the other well he'll tag along with the two that are likely to cause the most trouble." 

"Oh." 

"You know what those four need?"

"What?" Rei asked suspiciously. 

"They need a female in their lives. One needs to loosen up a little, two need to come down to Earth, and the other well he just needs something other than shopping to concentrate on." Rei's face lit up with hope. 

"And I know just the people!" 

"Thought you might." 

"Well what about you? Don't you need someone in your life?" Darien spoke for the first time in a while. 

"I have Rini, that's all I need." Her voice was colder than she intended for it to be. 

"Okay, hey Rei I'll see you later, I've got to get to work." 

"Bye Darien." With that he turned a corner and jogged off. 

"Do you think the other girls will go for it?" 

"You are talking about the ones that were drooling over your picture in a magazine. They will go for it. But you do need to talk to them." 

"Yeah I know. When is the next meeting, without him being there?" By this time they had made it to the building. 

"Actually I could call one tonight, they want to know what happened anyway." 

The exited the elevator to this and Rini ran ahead down the hall and into the room. 

"I don't know. Maybe I should just let it all play out, like it did with you." 

"Sere, listen to me, if you let it work like that it will never work."  Before Sere could say anything to that there was a beeping sound. "Damn, not again." Rei reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked to be a compact and flipped it open. "Mars here. Where's it at?" 

"The out door mall."  Venus voice came across. 

"Be there in a few. Mars out." With that she flipped the thing closed and looked at Sere. 

"New design cool. Transform in my bedroom and use the window." 

"Aren't you coming?" Sere shrugged in answer and pulled her down the hall. 

"Go they need you." 

"We need _you_!" Rei said as they entered the room. 

This got a startled look from the guys and a smile from Jag. They girls didn't pay them any attention as they closed the door to one of the bedrooms. 

"Go on ahead, and don't tell then anything. I've got to tell the guys. We'll be there right after you. Okay?"

"Guys?" 

"I'll explain it all when we are together. NOW GO!" With that Rei transformed in a shower of red and was gone out the window. 

Sere watched her go. _'Here goes nothing.' _She walked out of the room and into the living room. "Guys, they are going to need our help. We've got to go." 

They nodded in understanding and quickly called upon their powers. "Everything will be explained tonight. Are you prepared for whatever may come?" 

"You know we are Sere. We'll be there with you." Zane gave her a shoulder a squeeze and they waited for her. 

"Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, I call upon you!" Sere yelled to the ceiling. She had no way of knowing if this would work or not, but it was worth a try. 

A few minutes later a black and green portal formed by the window and Sailor Pluto walked out. "You call princess?" 

"You know the situation, I'm sure." At a nod from the guardian of time she continued. "Can Rini stay with you during this one? I don't think that I will be able to protect her, as she needs to be. There will be other worries. I'm not sure what part she plays in this but I do know that she needs to be safe." 

"A short time at the Time Gates shouldn't hurt. But I can't allow this for long." 

"I know, and thank you. Rini, go with Pluto, she's going to watch you for a while okay?" 

"But momma…" 

"Don't but me. When I'm through I will come and get you. Now go." Rini looked like she was about to cry but nodded and ran over to Pluto who picked her up and stepped back into the portal.  

"Let's go guys." As she turned around her clothing changed into that of Sailor Eclipse. "The out door mall is downtown. Concentrate on the scouts power signatures and it'll get you there." With that she was gone in a small flash of silver light. 

The guys arrived right after her on the rooftop about the scene. Together they surveyed what was going on. The street where destroyed and the scouts where standing a little ways apart but not acting, the monsters where also just standing there. It looked as if they were in the middle of a staring match. 

"What are they doing?" Came Nate's low question. 

"They are in a staring match." Jag answered. 

"No their not. Go! Get the scouts out of there now. Knock them out if you have to. But get them out now." 

Together they jumped from the building and ran to their scout, the girls where too much in shock to do anything and didn't protest when they swept them off of their feet and where back on the roofs. 

_'Tux boy! I suggest that you get on a roof NOW!'_ Sere's voice entered his mind so quickly that he didn't have time to think he just acted. Somehow Sere and Tuxedo Mask wound up on the same roof while the scouts and knights where spread around the youma. 

Mercury looked shocked but quickly went to work on her computer, Jupiter looked like she was about to jump Jove. Venus looked startled and then like she was going to say something. Mars was the only one not surprised and she held on to Deimos for a moment longer than necessary. 

The youma let a blast of energy loose form it's hideous mouth. It spread in a circle around it and if the scouts would have still been there they would have been killed with that one blast. 

"Just in time Eclipse!" Mars yelled from where she was standing. 

"As always!" She responded to her with a wink that she knew Mars couldn't see before turning to Mercury. "Found anything Mercury?" 

"The weak spot is in the back of his head. It's a small circle. If it's hit just right with one blast it will kill it." 

"Who do you suggest take that shot?" 

"Whoever does needs to make it fast, the rest of us need to distract it." 

"Mercury who?!" 

"I say Mars or Jupiter." 

"Volunteer?" 

"I'll do it." Mars spoke after exchanging a look with Jupiter.

"It settled then. We'll distract it while you fry it. Deimos, you stay with her and cover her back." 

"Got ya!" He yelled back. With that they started making noise and shooting random attacks off here and there to annoy it and get it confused. Mars and Deimos moved to a building directly behind it under the cover of Mercury's fog.

_'Plan, plan…need a plan. Hmm…what about a game of hide and seek? Yeah that should work.' _Eclipse's mind worked frantically as Mars and Deimos moved into position. "Yeah that should work." She repeated the last bit out loud and just under her breathe. 

_'Scouts, knights and Tuxedo Mask, here is the deal. Mercury create the best cover for us that you can and maintain it. Mars can you see what you are too hit?'_ She waited for her to respond before continuing; when she got an affirmative she went on. _'The rest of us are going to have a game of hide and seek going on. The fog will be our hiding place, the youma is base, and you have to hit 'base' with your attacks. But we've got to keep it still so that Mars can do her job. Questions?' _When none were forth coming from anyone she finished by saying _'And so let the game begin.'_

With that they went to work. Mercury had to recast her fog many times because her concentration kept slipping when she would cast another one. Attack after attack was fired and from the sound of the youma they hit their mark. 

"Mars! You had better do something fast!" Eclipse shouted. She could feel the strain in her bones at holding this up and knew that Mercury's must be worse. 

In response to her order Mars' voice could be heard slightly above the crackle of lighting that Jupiter was preparing. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The fog quickly disappeared from around Mars and Deioms, leaving them in full view of the others. The burning arrow took flight and hit's mark as Jupiter's lighting hit the thing from the front. 

The youma let out an unearthly scream as it dissolved into dust. Mercury let the fog go and sagged against Diomedes who was there to catch and support her. 

"Great job." He whispered into her ear and causing her to blush. Everyone joined Eclipse on the ground. 

"Good job everyone. Excellent job at keeping the fog up for so long, Mercury, go home and get some sleep. Diomedes take her home, she's exhausted. Wonderful marksmen ship Mars." She inclined her to Mars and then to the rest of the girls. "But now I must be going." 

Mars spoke before she could turn and leave, the other girls seemed to be in shock at having someone new come in and take over the position that was normally Rei's and have her not say anything to her about it. "Eclipse, meeting in an hour. The knights are welcome." 

Sere nodded her head and winked out of sight in a flash of silver light. Jag gave Mars' hand a squeeze as if saying that they would be there and followed his 'leader' in a flash of red. Nate nodded respectively to Jupiter before doing the same with green. Kaz stood there for a second and also followed but not before giving Zane a meaningful look. He got a smile in response and was gone in yellow. 

Zane looked around the group as Kaz's voice filtered through his head. _'Take the Lady Mercury home and get here we have some talking to do.' _ He didn't need to respond to that so with feline like movements he picked Amy up and turned around.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jupiter's voice stopped him. 

"I'm taking her home. She needs to sleep." 

"We'll take her home." 

_'Okay out numbered here, but got to try something.' _"Eclipse said for me to take her home and that's what I plan on doing. If you have a problem with that I suggest…" 

"Diomedes put her down, I'll make sure she gets home." Mars spoke to him. He nodded and walked over to where she was standing and gently placed Mercury on her feet. 

"Until later then, Lady Mercury." He bowed and with a quick smile was gone like his friends in a flash of blue. 

"Explain." The word came from Venus who was standing there looking quite puzzled. 

"It's not my place to. Everything will be explained in time. But right now I think we need to get cleaned up. Ami do you think it would be better to be in civilian clothes or in uniform?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"Better go civilian then. You know how grandpa gets, plus we can transform quickly if we have to." 

With that the girls started towards the shrine after making sure that no one was around and de-transforming. They took their time walking and made it to the temple with thirty minutes to spare. 

"Rei you know something. Spill it!" Lita finally had enough of the silence. 

"I know a lot…but very little of it makes since. Anyway I can't tell you guys anything, at least not yet. But be prepared for a surprise. And that's all I'm saying." 

"Okay, okay. We get the idea." 

"Are the cookies ready yet?" Mina asked anxiously.

"They will be in a few minutes." Lita said with a smile. Rei had graciously let her use the kitchen again. But the surprising thing was that it was Rei's idea that she bake something. Now the kitchen and hallway smelled of freshly baking chocolate chip cookies. 

The girls' chatter continued about everything until the clock read ten minutes till. _'Rei?' _

The voice was so clear that she looked around for the speaker. She wasn't used to someone's voice popping into her head unexpectedly. _'Sere?' _

_'Yeah, what about Rini? I can't leave her with Pluto much longer.' _

_'Might as well bring her. After all they will find out sooner or later better if they get everything at one time. Don't ya think?' _

_'Yeah. You're right. Be there in a few. Want me to come in late like it doesn't matter?' _

_'Do whatever. But you had better have Jag with you.' _She thought that she heard a soft laugh but didn't pay it any attention. _'See ya then bye.'_ __

Fortunately the girls had missed her little lapse of attention and were still talking. "Okay guys show time. Umm let's take the spare room. That way there will be enough room." 

They filled out of the kitchen with Mina trying to snatch a cookie from the plate that Lita was carrying and failing at it. 

Darien hadn't come back to the temple with them but showed up before Eclipse and the others. Rei gave him a meaningful glare that plainly told him not to say anything about anything. He apparently understood and nodded slightly to show he did. 

The cats were taking catnaps in the corner and they sat up as the girls entered. 

"Where is the guest of honor?" Darien asked taking a seat by the door. 

"Guest of honor?" Luna questioned glancing around the room. Artemis had a slightly puzzled look on his face before realization struck. He kept his thoughts to himself until he knew for sure. 

"They will be here." Rei told them all and as if on cue the middle of the room light up in six different colors, silver, red, blue, green, yellow, and a soft pink. When the light died down there stood Eclipse and the Knights as well as the little girl, who Eclipse was holding. 

She glanced around the group and smiled, unconsciously taking a step closer to Kaz. She had become used to his presence that it was natural for her to do so. Rini looked around with wide eyes and seeing the man that she had thought was her daddy caused her to frown then she saw Rei which caused her to smile. She hadn't known her long but she already liked her. She was a lot like one of the ladies back home. 

_'Show time guys…don't know if I'm ready.' _

_'You'll be fine Sere don't worry. Rei understood and was happy that you were back the others will be too.' _ Kaz answered for the group and placed an arm around her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mina's eyes darken and her face scrunch up. 

"I was expecting the Sailor Scouts to be here. I apologize if we are interrupting anything." Sere spoke politely and regally. 

"Come off of it Eclipse." Rei told her with a roll of her eyes. 

"Make me." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"You can't do anything but fry me." There was glint of something in both of their eyes. It had been too long since they were able to go back at each other like that. The guys were holding back a smile and the girls looked shocked. The cats…well their kitty faces didn't reveal anything. 

"Want to bet?" 

"Truce for now?" Eclipse asked diplomatically. When Rei nodded, she went on. "Do know that this isn't the end only a time to rethink strategy, and will be continued." 

"Understood." Rei stood up and held her hand out to Eclipse, who shook it. 

The knights bowed stiffly to Darien who was more than a little shocked at the proceedings. He returned the favor with a nod. 

"Where to start?" Sere asked more to herself than to anyone else. 

"Why not dropping the transformation?" Luna suggested. 

"I was not asking you. But that can wait for the time being." Sere had opened the link that she had with Rei and Rei knew this so deciding to use it to her advantage. 

_'Sere, you've got to show them. They won't listen otherwise.' _ Sere shot a glare that made Rei proud and nodded. 

"Guys if you would…?" 

"Gladly." Jag didn't let her get through with the sentence before he moved to stand before Darien where he kneeled while shooting a smile and a mischievous look at Rei. The other guys followed suite. 

Darien rolled his eyes and spoke coolly. "Get up." They did so quickly with a grin and waited for further orders. "Well go." He knew what they were waiting for and didn't see fit to prolong there wait. With that the guys spilt and went to the girl of their choice. Each kneeling before them and waiting for them to say something. 

Rei was the first to speak and with a thought Jag was kneeling at her feet in his civilian clothes. Their eyes met and each smiled. The other girls followed suite a little more slowly, each changing back into their civilian form and causing the girls to gasp. 

Sere smiled and was the first to speak, no one noticed as they were watching the guy at their feet that she had let her transformation and was now standing before them as Sere. "If I may introduce to you, Nate, Zane, Jag, and Kaz of the Earth Squad. Also known as the Eclipse Knights or the Knights of Earth, guardians to Prince Darien."

Rei, expecting this didn't show any surprise as they girls looked back and froth from the guys to Sere and Darien and back again, the cats following their example. 

"If they are the knights…" Luna began.

"I am Sailor Eclipse the Sailor that should never have been, according to Sailor Pluto, better known as Sere the lead for the Earth Squad." 

"Finish." Rei spoke softly, but her voice was demanding. "But I think they may already know." 

She drew herself up to her full height, back straight head held high, and spoke again. "And Sailor Moon." 

This startled only one person in the room, Rini. Her momma had been a Sailor, her daddy always talked about Sailor Moon and her sacrifice. Could it be that this really was her mother? 

The next instant the three girls had tackled Sere and where lying on the floor in a heap, each crying and hugging and asking a million questions. 

_'HELP! Can't breathe!' _She sent the call to the guys and Rei, hoping that one of them wound help. Rini had run out of the way when she saw the girls move and was now standing by Rei. 

"Momma okay?" 

"She will be in a minute." The guys where already moving to get the girls off. Within a minute they had moved back and Sere sat cross-legged on the floor gasping for breath. 

"…warning…next time…would be…nice." She was finally able to get out. 

"Where were you? Do you know how worried you had us?!" Mina practically yelled. 

"I went away. America. I can only guess at how worried you guys must have been. But I had to get away from here. I know I should have told you what was going on, but I was hurt and confused and I couldn't think straight. And every time I thought about writing you I would lose all my nerve and it never came out. I regret leaving you guys. I don't know if you can forgive me but I do hope you know I regret it."  Sere let her head drop afraid to see the look in their eyes. Rei had said that they would forgive her but wasn't sure. There was still a lingering of doubt. 

Darien listened passively as she told her story. He wanted to go to her and tell her that he was sorry for the pain that he caused her. He wanted to explain everything to her, but knew that he couldn't until she was ready to listen. 

Rini was the first to move and threw her small arms around Sere's neck. "Don't cry, momma," she mumbled just loud enough for Sere to hear, "it'll be okay."

Sere in return hugged her back and whispered to her reassuringly. In the next instant four pair of arms were around them in a hug, offering the forgiveness silently and the best way that they knew how. 

The guys stood back and watched. With any luck Sere would be happy now. Ever since they had first met her it seemed like she was missing something. Maybe this was it. But for some reason they wanted to say that there was still something else and they all had a feeling that they knew what that was. 

"Welcome home Serena." Ami said once they had parted. 

"Thanks Ami." 

"Who's the kid?" Lita asked flat out. __

"My daughter."  She shot a glare at Rei quickly daring her to say anything. "Rini I would like you to meet Lita, Ami, and Mina. The cats over there are Luna and Artemis. And the gentleman behind us is Darien." 

"Nice to meet you." Rini curtsied to the three different groups before seeking refuge in Sere's lap.

"Who's the father?" Mina asked curiously glancing back to where Kaz stood. 

_'It's not Kaz or Zane so don't worry. It's a long story one of which I'm not getting into right now. I'll tell you later. And Kaz is free. So go after him.'_ She added with a wink. 

Mina's face broke into this huge smile and she had stars in her eyes. Lita's eyes traveled quickly back to where Nate was standing leaning against the wall and then back to Sere asking silently. 

"Why don't we have dinner together tonight?" She looked around hopefully. 

"We'd love to Sere." Nate spoke for the guys and apparently for the girls as well. 

"Suggestions as to restaurants?"

"Well there is this really good one down, Lita you know the one with the outdoor dinning room?" Mina suggested. 

"Yeah…it'll be prefect. I'll bet we can get the garden to ourselves. I'll go find out." With that Lita practically ran out the room and to the telephone that was in the hall. She came back a few minutes later with a smile. "We can get it at 7:30." 

"What is the dress?" Sere asked. 

"Nothing dressy but not jeans. Something nice. That means that we need to be leaving now. That way we have time to get ready." Mina said in a rush. 

"Mina, take a breath." This caused the girls to giggle. "But I have to agree with her. We do need to leave so that we can get ready. Were should we meet?" 

"Umm…let's meet at your place Sere. Uh…where are you staying?" 

"My building." Darien spoke for the first time. 

This comment had the girls exchange glances but they nodded in agreement. 

"Okay so it's settled then? We'll meet at Sere's in an hour and a half." After everyone agreed Sere and the guys left leaving the girls and Darien. After five minutes of talking they left as well to get ready for the night. 

The guys where lounging on the furniture in the living as Sere and Rini came in. Two minutes later there came a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it guys." She had been watching as they played with Rini. She was having a good time and they were to. _'Maybe there were other reasons for Pluto sending her to me.' _She smiled as she opened the door and immediately it feel so that her face showed no emotion. 

"Darien." She said in greeting her voice cool and distant, regal even. She moved so that he could enter and then closed the door.  

He looked her over when she opened the door. She was gorgeous. There was no other word for it. The baby blue dress looked marvelous on her and with white flat sandals and hair flowing in soft waves, Gods…she looked like a Goddess…

_'Okay Darien stop staring…you are going to start drooling next.' _He walked in and heard laughter coming from the floor he looked and saw all four of the guys on the floor with a very amused Rini sitting on Kaz's back. His chin was propped up on his hand while the fingers of the other hand tapped the floor. 

AN: 

I am soo sorry about this being this late. I'll admit that with everything that I had going on, I totally forgot about everything that I was writing. Once again my sincerest apologies, ~bows formally~. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and I'm going to start, well…finish the next chapter now. I hope anyway. If there is anyone that would be willing to beta this for I would be really grateful. I'm sure you've all caught mistakes, and I'm horrible at checking my one work. Thanks again to everyone. And hopefully the next chapter should be out soon. And as for the other ones I have in the works, well I'm going to get back to them too! 

~Silvra


End file.
